Book of Moon
by dragonwrangler
Summary: The Puzzle has been solved and Mahado suddenly finds himself with a new student who dreams of three legendary guardian dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Book of Moon

Author: Dragonwrangler

Summary: The Puzzle has been solved and Mahado suddenly finds himself with a new student who dreams of three legendary guardian dragons.

Rating: T

Warnings: AU, mostly Original Characters and there are hints at a yaoi relationship (Dark Magician/Magician of Dark Chaos) but it is an established relationship and the most you'll get is a kiss. Also- possible spoilers for the Doma storyline eventually and several duels from the Duelist Kingdom and early Battle City story lines. (It will be quite a while before that happens though.) And I try to update my stories once a month but it can sometimes be longer than that.

Main Characters: Mahado & Coeremar (Dark Magician), Tai'ree (Dark Magician Girl), Gaighdon (Celtic Guardian), Ciorstag (Mystical Elf)

Authors notes: This is actually the first Yu-Gi-Oh story I ever started and came out of two questions- how was Dark Magician Girl able to bring Yugi and Yami into the world of the duel monsters and what happened to Mahado when he became Dark Magician if duel monsters come from another world? (At least according to the American dub.) The world I am using in this story is actually based on one I create back in 1983 (yes, 1983) just for the fun of it (and occasionally did artwork based on this world) but never had a story connected to it until I dropped Mahado into it! The story itself is pretty much a straight fantasy with occasional scenes that depict certain duels from the anime series from Mahado, Gaighdon and eventually Tai'ree's point of view.

This story is technically the 3rd book in my Mahado 'Book' series. All the other stories in this series have an M rating for content but since I am writing them to more or less stand alone I thought I would start posting this one since it is not a direct sequel to the previous two ( of which I am still working on.) The only thing that one might need to know is that the Dark Magician consists of two souls in one body. In this series of stories, when Mahado died he merged with his spirit Ka monster Coeremar, the Magus of Illusion. I have them basically like a Yami/ Hikari combination though it is Mahado who is now in control of Coeremar's body. Also, Mahado met Gaighdon and Ciorstag in Egypt before Atemu became Pharaoh.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi with some dialog the property of 4Kids. Anything that is not covered by the Yu-Gi-Oh copyright- including place names (with the exception of the Magical Library and the Guardian Castle), character names, the Dunne- sith, and Sidhe mounts are copyrighted 1983, 2005 KJR/Dragonwrangler.

This story has been written for entertainment purposes only and I am making no money from it.

* * *

BOOK OF MOON

"May my name be given unto me in the great Double House, and may I remember my name in the House of Fire on the night of the counting of the years and of telling of the number of months. I am with the Holy One, and I sit on the Eastern side of Heaven. If any god advances unto me forthwith I proclaim my name."

-Excerpt from the Egyptian Book of the Dead

Prologue- Breaking the Seals of the Past

Deep within the Shadow Realms, the Seals wrought by Pharaoh with his own soul were shattering, the dark magic and ka monsters they had held trapped for three millennia flooding out in one crashing wave.

The Realms strained under the impact, opening ancient Crosspoints to relive the pressure that threatened to tear it apart. The fiends reached out for the worlds beyond those points, reached out for the light denied to them for three millennia - but found the Dark Magician blocking their way.

The Dark Magician had been waiting, expecting the breaking of the Seals for almost forty years, but even prepared his soul still reeled with shock. Urgently reaching out for Pharaoh, hoping once again to feel the strength and power of the bond that had been forged when the Dark Magician had been created, he found only the hollow echo of memories remained.

For a moment pain sparked through him, a pain that was swiftly buried. He had grieved for that loss long ago.

Dismissing the past from his thoughts he pulled his full attention back to the Realms. The Dark Magician felt the fiends grabbing hold, digging cold tendrils into his awareness, desperate to feed on his warmth and life. He instinctively chanted out a spell of release, pushing back the fiends, gaining room to do what needed to be done. Knowing the Seals would be beyond his ability to repair he had laid the groundwork for a spell that could capture the monsters within the Realms and contain them. The Dark Magician quickly united his ka spirit with his Sekhem form and called out the one word of power he knew would keep the swirling Shadows from spilling out into the real world.

A word that had the power to reinvent a section of the Shadow Realms.

" WEDJU"

The fabric of the Realms shifted around the Magician, forming the interior of an immense temple. Stone slabs, twice a man's height, were carved into the walls that were forming, filling every surface within. Standing on the floor of the temple, the Dark Magician watched a flat topped golden pyramid rise up in the center of the building. It rose up to the opening in the roof of the temple, and at the top were placed constantly burning flames at the corners- lighting the slabs set above. The three carved slabs that held the Ka of the God Monsters were taking shape in the wall over the dais, the power of the God Monsters radiating out to fill the open space around them. It thrummed against the Dark Magician's spell but he knew there was no danger from the great beasts. He knew they were aware but waiting, waiting for the same thing that he waited for.

Waiting for Pharaoh's return.

The Dark Magician knew the risks of forging a section of the Shadow Realms into this remembered reality, of calling the God Monsters back from the darkness. Now that a tangible reality existed within the Realms, he was now real enough to be vulnerable to a mortal blow and it reduced the power he could call upon- but it also gave him command over the fiends that were attempting to escape into the living world. The awesome silence the Dark Magician remembered filling the temple was shattered by screams echoing wildly around him as the fiends were forced back into the slabs that once held them. Some fiends resisted, half fused with the sealing stones, clawing at the stones, trying to rip themselves free.

The pull of the thrashing monsters on his magic drained the Dark Magician, forcing him to expand more energy to eradicate the threat to the stability of the spell. He had no hope of stopping all the fiends- there were simply too many- but he could remove the few who would not be contained. Raising his wand the Dark Magician, in one swift motion, unleashed the spell of Black Burning Magic, shattering several stones and the half-formed fiends they held, banishing them forever.

Before he was able to cast the spell again the floor buckled, throwing him off-balance. His ears rang as thunder crack through the air. Down on one knee he twisted, to see a figure forming in the air.

He had miscalculated. Urgently he sent the Burning Black Magic spell flying at the figure that was slowly materializing before the dais.

It was too late. Even unformed, Zork Nechrophades effortless shrugged off the attack and countered with an almost casual wave. The spell of Catastrophe ate the light within the enclosure and split the floor; the sound of its passing shattering stone slabs throughout the Temple. The Mirror Force spell the Dark Magician managed to sketch before himself split on impact, its light sucked into the spell's dark vortex. The force of the spells intersecting tossed him through the air and he hit the rubble hard, the shards of stone ripping through his ceremonial armor to tear into skin and muscle. Blood burst into his mouth and nose, hot and metallic. The Dark Magician, opening his mouth to drag air into suddenly emptied lungs, choked on blood and the spell's darkness as it plunged down his throat, burrowing deep, greedily feeding off the energy of his Sekhem form.

The Dark Magician felt a hand grip the purple robes that wrapped his Sekhem form; heard a voice rumbling a word that forced the Dark Magician to transform into the priest he once was.

"MAHADO"

Yanked into the air, Mahado felt his ka separate fully from his partner Coeremar's body for the first time in three thousand years, and Mahado could not focus enough to stop his ka from tearing before the storm of power that swirled out of the darkness that held him.

"I remember you." Zork Nechrophades muttered, "The Pharaoh's priest and self appointed guardian."

Mahado forced his eyes open. Before him was a sight he had hoped never to see again. The form the Dark God had takenthis time was that of the undead, bleached bone seamlessly merged with muscle and skin. The eyes, set within hollow sockets, regarded Mahado dispassionately. Zork Nechrophades pushed his awareness into the spell eating away at Mahado's immortal ka and realized that here, within his grip, was passage into the real world.

"So, you still exist? I underestimated your skills, priest."

Mahado could no longer hear his partner but he sensed the ba of Coeremar failing, the mortal vessel he had shared for so long unable to withstand the destructive magic that was pouring down through the unbreakable link with Mahado's ka.

Mahado tightened his hold on his wand, the sensation giving him a focal point to gather his fading power. He ignored the dark amusement curling within him. He heard the Dark God's words echoing through his mind, searching for the crack that would shatter his defiance. "Why resist, priest? Only the Pharaoh's will had the ability to contain me. Now that he is gone and I am free to act, you have no hope of holding me here."

Before Mahado could acknowledge the despair he felt at those words, a metallic click echoed across the darkness, distracting the Dark God from his assault, followed by a young voice speaking words unfamiliar to Mahado- a voice vibrating with excitement, hope and awe.

"Yatta! Sennen- pazuru kore de yo!"

With those words, the ancient bond that tied Mahado's soul to Pharaoh's suddenly flared open, a brilliant light burning through the darkness that filled him. Zork Nechrophades roared in fury, bringing the full force of his darkness bearing down on Mahado's soul.

_"I will not be denied!"_

A scream ripped out of Mahado as the powers of light and dark fought for dominion within his soul. He lost awareness of everything but the pain.

A voice, long ago lost to Mahado, answered his cry, roaring through the realm, through Mahado, the will behind it clamping down once again on the darkness that was Zork Nechrophades.

_**SHADOW CREATURE! I COMMAND YOU! RETURN TO THE DARK REALMS FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"**_

The power locked itself around Zork Nechrophades, breaking the Dark God's hold on Mahado's soul. Pushed beyond all endurance, Mahado fell away into nothingness.

Mahado slowly became aware of the power gently gathering his shattered form, of being laid down onto a hard, rough surface. The touch was familiar and Mahado willingly surrendered himself to its embrace.

Feeling a hand come to rest over his heart, Mahado dragged open his eyes, both afraid of what he might see and afraid of what he might not see.

He found Pharaoh kneeling beside him, the familiar face obscured by the golden bangs that framed it. He was dressed as Mahado remembered- white linen tunic, a golden belt securing a white and blue kilt, engraved gold bands glittering at wrist and ankle, golden wings of a crown sweeping up from behind his ears into hair that was black as night, hair tipped in red that flared out like fire. A blue cloak, held in place by an intricately woven gold and blue collar, had been pushed back behind his shoulders. On his forehead, the Horus Eye- carved into the center of Pharaoh's crown- shimmered, echoing the glow that emanated from the upside down pyramid hanging from a cord around Pharaoh's neck. Mahado could feel Pharaoh transferring energy into his wounded form, the bond that tied their souls humming with energy, its pulse echoing the pulse of light emanating from both crown and pyramid.

Mahado stared at the pyramid in wonder. It was complete and intact.

The Millennium Puzzle, the prison Pharaoh had allowed his soul to be placed into to seal away the Dark God, the puzzle that had been shattered to place the darkness held by the God beyond the reach of mortal men, had been solved.

Pharaoh's soul had been freed to return into the world of the living.

Mahado opened his mouth to greet his Pharaoh, to call out his name, when the awful truth rushed through him.

Pharaoh's name had not returned.

Eyes closing, Mahado tried not to move, tried to hide from Pharaoh the sorrow that followed the passage of knowledge through him when Pharaoh spoke.

"I know, my friend."

The words were simple, spoken in soft but strong voice.

Mahado meet Pharaoh's gaze. The crimson eyes were harder than Mahado remembered, revealing the iron will that had contained Zork Nechrophades for three millennia. The face leaner and stripped of any innocence it had once held.

Mahado gathered his emotions and schooled his features to hide his heartache.

"My Pharaoh." Mahado said in an even tone. Pharaoh nodded, a slight softening in the eyes the only acknowledgment of Mahado's reaction. Mahado struggled to sit up but found himself softly reprimanded.

"You're not going to protest my help again are you?"

Startled, Mahado looked back into Pharaoh's eyes.

"You remember."

"I remember telling you we are no different from one another, that the heart that beats within you is no less than the heart that beats within me. That your blood is no less sacred than my own." Pharaoh scowled, though a spark of humor lit the depths of his eyes. "I also remember you arguing with me about it when you could not afford to." He smiled slightly then sighed, shaking his head. "But the memory is slipping away from me." He looked up. Following his gaze Mahado found that he was now somewhere other than the part of the Shadow Realm he had cast his spell. Stone steps snaked up into the impenetrable shadows far above them, meeting doors set into walls that jutted out at odd angles. An almost unimaginable number of doors.

"I have been asleep in this darkness a long time,' Pharaoh said absently, 'wandering this maze in my dreams, opening doors, searching for answers, but finding only traps and empty rooms." He paused, a look of curiosity crossing his features, "But I have sensed another soul brushing against my own, pulling me out of the dark, leading me through the maze, drawing me here." He looked back at Mahado and said, "I believe this is the time before awakening, when you realize you're still asleep but are unable to wake. I know the little left I do remember will be gone when I awaken." He reached out and rested a hand on Mahado's shoulder. "But do not grieve. This was my choice to make. I only regret that you were trapped with me." He dropped his gaze to look to the floor. "Your sacrifice was beyond any I could have asked, beyond any I can repay."

Mahado smiled slightly. "It was my choice to make." he said, purposely echoing his Pharaoh's words. He had hoped otherwise but he knew, had always known, that the spell that had wiped Pharaoh's name from history could only be broken by the power within Pharaoh himself. All Mahado could do was guard him until he was truly free.

"I have no regrets." Feeling a small shiver of guilt Mahado added, "And I have not been trapped as you have. I've managed to become somewhat of a legend in the Otherworld."

A smile tugged at Pharaoh's lips, forgiving without words. "Have you?" His expression suddenly became intense. "Wait, the world Gaighdon spoke of?"

"Yes."

Pharaoh's expression became eager, "You mean..." His voice trailed off as his gaze suddenly turned inward. He removed his hand from Mahado's shoulder, bringing it down to curl around the Millennium Puzzle. A warm fresh breeze caressed Mahado's face and stirred Pharaoh's hair. Mahado watched, fascinated, as Pharaoh's crimson irises shifted color, slowly changing to a deep shade of violet. Pharaoh's attire also shifted, becoming more form fitting, the gold and white replaced by blue, black and silver. A black collar that was held in place by a silver buckle slowly replaced the gold bands that had covered Pharaoh's throat.

A rumble pulled Mahado's gaze away from Pharaoh to a spot off to the left. A door was slowly forming within a wall that contained an image of Maat, the goddess of balance and justice, painted upon it: a door that had the Eye of Horus carved deep into its surface. He realized the breeze was coming from there.

Pharaoh, the change apparently complete, stared for a moment at the door, a mix of yearning and apprehension flashing across his face. He focused back on Mahado and reaching out, laid his hand once more over Mahado's heart.

"It is time. "

The realm faded out of Mahado's awareness, replaced by the heavy sensation of his ka settling back into the mortal world. Awakening, he found himself back in Coeremar's body and though there was no true pain, the memory of it was still strong enough to send his heart beating frantically. He breathed deep, slowly bringing his heartbeat under control.

Sitting up in the narrow bed Mahado opened his mind and found the bond still hummed, a low vibration at the edge of awareness. He bowed his head, exhausted, but comforted by the knowledge that he would know when Pharaoh needed him, whether Pharaoh remembered him or not.

Yatta! Sennen- pazuru kore de yo! - I did it! I solved the millennium puzzle!

Book of the Dead excerpt based on a translation by E. A. Wallis Budge


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE: DISCOVERY IN THE LIBRARY

"I don't think this was your best idea, Mahado."

Mahado scowled at the spirit floating beside him. Coeremar, the Magus of Illusion was unaffected by the freezing rain that was glazing every surface, including Mahado, with ice. At least he was manifesting himself dressed in winter gear, Mahado thought irritably. It was annoying enough to watch the rain just pass through him.

"If I had a choice do you think I would be out in this weather?" Mahado grumbled as he pulled the hood of his cloak further over his head. Water still managed to slip around the edges to drip icy trails down under his tunic. He felt a ripple of amusement from Coeremar and snapped irritably, "I can switch, I certainly wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun."

"I recall a time when you could not get enough of this, Mahado."

Letting a smile creep across his face, Mahado allowed himself to remember the fascination with snow and ice he felt during his first few winters in Vesedhe- and the awe of the amazing cold that went with it. Coeremar had been amused by his soul mate's almost childlike wonder and had patiently spent the rest of what he considered his mortal life teaching the desert magician everything necessary to survive in the foreign world he had found himself in.

Sliding once again on the slightly uneven surface of the road, Mahado stepped off onto the side, crunching through a thin ice layer into snow that came up to the calves. The traction was not much better but he was able to lengthen his stride somewhat to cover more ground. The three miles between the town he was leaving behind him and the Royal Library of the Kingdom of Alcalsar was usually an easy walk but after only a mile Mahado felt he had run a circuit around the Library.

A city in its own right, the Library spread out across the high ground north of the ancient city of Tystara, once the capital of the Empire the Kingdom had been born from. Housing several schools of learning, a treasury of antiquated weapons and royal jewelry, as well as repositories for the records of the Kingdom and books of knowledge for almost any discipline one might be interested in, the Library was one of the most visited sites in Alcalsar. The wide boulevard that had been constructed to connect city to library had been rebuild and recobbled enough times that it now sat higher than the lawns that spread out on either side of it. Mahado glanced back down the road and realized it was the first time he had ever seen it completely empty. He too began to question the wisdom of being out in such unusual weather but realized that, in the end, such thoughts were futile. When the god of fate took control of his steps he knew there was no point in fighting His will.

The drive that had sent him south a month ago was now at it's strongest; there was something he would be required to do, he simply had no idea what that something was.

Turning back to focus on keeping his balance he said "Coeremar, I'm all right."

The spirit smiled and answered, "Am I that obvious?"

"Considering you have not made use of your Sekhem form in several decades- yes, it does appear a little obvious."

"Do you wish to be alone?"

Mahado sighed. "Forgive me. I'm a little out of sorts." He had to admit to himself that he had been greatly relieved when Coeremar had appeared last night after Pharaoh had sent him back.

"You're still concerned about the fiends you trapped."

Mahado smiled slightly, recognizing Coeremar's attempt to distract him from his true worry. Going along with it, Mahado nodded and answered, "I alone do not have the power to seal them permanently. Without the Pharaoh's will to block access, anyone with the proper knowledge will be able to summon them."

"That may be but they will now be bound by the ancient dueling rules, just as I was back when you would summon me. They will be unable to leave the Shadow Realms. That will need to be enough for the moment."

Mahado marched silently for a few moments before stating through the mind link with Coeremar, "Let it go."

"Let it go." Coeremar answered as he faded back into his soul room, leaving Mahado to concentrate on simply walking.

-----------------------------------------

With all his attention focused on putting one foot in front of another, Mahado was surprised when a foot suddenly hit cobblestones again. For a moment he was off-balance, the foot skidding ahead on the ice. Stabbing the blade of his wand into the frozen ground to use as a brace he quickly pulled himself back into the snow. Straightening, he found he had reached the wide plaza before the Library entrance. The road spread out to three times its width before the wall that signaled the start of the Library grounds; and Mahado knew beneath the ice lay beautiful mosaic patterns before the entrance arch that children who visited the library took great delight in tracing with their own footsteps. Looking up he gazed through the downpour and could just make out the Door Warden standing under the arch set within the wall, holding up a steaming mug in his direction. Mahado was certain the Warden was amused.

It seems I'm entertaining quite a few people today, Mahado thought ruefully.

Deciding he was close enough to risk a spell, Mahado raised his wand and cast a heat spell on the stones between him and the door. The ice snapped and cracked as the spell burned a narrow path across the plaza, the falling rain immediately hissing into steam as it touched the now heated stones. Able to stride across the plaza without fear of falling Mahado found that his legs had become stiffer than he had thought from the cold and short steps through the snow. He was tempted to stop halfway up the gradual slope leading to the great double doors that gave entry to the Library complex but decided it was best just to get it over with. Upon reaching the shelter of the entrance arch the Warden handed Mahado the mug.

"Welcome to the Royal Library of Alcalsar. I am Jerrin h'Cor, Door Warden of the Library." the man stated as Mahado took a grateful sip from the warm mug. Jerrin was a tall man with the red hair that was the tendency in this part of the Kingdom braided into a thick rope that hung over the front of his jacket. He appeared to be just passing his middle years, and was dressed for the weather instead of the traditional robes of his office. His wand, a purple heartwood carved in a spiraling twist that held several amethyst and ruby crystals near the top, was held loosely in his right hand. Curious blue eyes watched Mahado closely as he drank the hot cider.

"I'm surprised you didn't cast that spell further back magician.", the Warden said as, with a quick gesture of his hand, he cast a warming spell that dried Mahado's iced cloak and gear.

Savoring the hot liquid Mahado smiled and said, "Ah, you've been watching awhile then."

"Long enough to get that ready for you. I didn't expecting anyone to be foolish enough to make an attempt in this weather. Certainly not without some major spell work coming in." He crossed his arms, cradling his wand in the crook of one elbow.

Mahado shook his head. "It was tempting but, if I had, you would have needed to send a fire mage out to revive me."

"You don't appear old enough to enough to have that much experience with magic', Jerrin said. Mahado was not surprised by the wary look that passed over the Warden's face. Although the Library was open to all, it was the duty of the Warden to protect the complex from any threat that might attempt to enter. Chosen from those who were masters of both magic and ancient lore, the Door Warden was always more that capable of defending those within the Library walls from any assault that threatened them. "I remember all of the magicians that have passed through the Door during my time as Warden but you I don't recognize." he continued. "Who are you and what drove you to the Library on this day?"

Acknowledging the suspicion the Warden attempted to conceal Mahado bowed slightly and answered, "I made a promise to deliver to the Chief Librarian of the Magical Library the Book of Taiyou as soon as I was able." This was true, to a point. He did carry the book in his pack, and he had promised, but it was not the true reason he had braved the weather. That reason he did not believe he could explain since he could not explain it to himself. Straightening, he stated, "And my name is Mahado."

"Mahado, the Dark Magician?" Jerrin asked, glancing down at the wand in Mahado's hand.

"Yes."

Mahado was uncertain how this Door Warden would respond. Of all the permanent residents of the Library, only the Door Warden held Mahado's secret. Even the Dean of the Library complex was traditionally unaware that the Mahado the Dark Magician that appeared at the Door every few hundred years was the same person. Mahado just hoped this Warden would give him some time to discover why he had been driven to the Library. On a previous visit Mahado had his hands full with a Door Warden that treated him as traveling royalty. He had been introduced to almost every person of rank within the complex and it had taken almost a week before he had been able to touch a book, let alone read it.

Surprising Mahado, for he could tell that Jerrin was not entirely satisfied with the answer he had been given, the Door Warden bowed low and said, "What is it you wish of me, lord."

Shaking his head Mahado answered, "Thank you for the honor Jerrin h'Cor, but I only wish to visit undisturbed for as long as fate will allow me."

Jerrin frowned slightly as he said, "It is my duty to report your presence within the complex to the Dean. A visiting magician not in the current Records will catch his attention. I'm afraid fate may not give you much time to yourself, Dark Magician."

"He never does, Warden."

Chuckling, the Warden turned to unlock the door before stepping aside to allow Mahado to pass. "Shall I have the Dean meet you at the Magical Library, then?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be acceptable." Mahado answered, handing the now empty mug back.

"May you find within the knowledge you seek, Magician."

---------------------------------------

Finally reaching his destination, Mahado stepped into the Magical Library and paused a moment to shake some of the water from his cloak. The rain had changed over to a mixture of sleet and snow in the time it had taken Mahado to cross the complex, and was now sticking instead of dripping.

At least it has a harder time trying to soaking me now, Mahado thought.

Pulling back the hood of the cloak, he quickly crossed through the entrance hall. Striding down the main corridor that was inlaid with black and white squares of glittering marble, Mahado soon reached the heart of the Library.

Reaching up four stories to an opening in the roof, the center of the Magical Library consisted of fourteen walls set in a circular fashion with shelves that were packed solid with books. The shelves carried spell books of various degrees: the higher one went the more powerful the spells. Mahado knew the book he currently carried would eventually find its way to the shelves of the fourth floor.

Several platforms reached out into the open area above Mahado's head, the area below each one illuminated by large globes of swirling green attached to the bottom of the platforms. A platform on each level was manned by a loremaster of a matching rank to where they stood. Using a simple levitation spell they could remove and pass any requested book.

Catching the eye of a magician on the first level waiting for a book to be pulled Mahado called out, "Do you know where I might find the Chief Librarian?"

The woman nodded and pointed up a few floors. "I believe he's keeping office hours today. Third floor."

Mahado nodded and proceeded across to the door set into the opposite wall. A few steps past the door brought him to the stairs that spiraled up followed the shape of the center room. Looking up at the first two turns of the stairs, Mahado found his legs refusing to cooperate.

"Still up to switching?" Coeremar asked, shifting to his Sekhem form to stand beside Mahado.

"No, I just need a moment." Mahado answered, slipping off his cloak and pack. Setting his wand against the wall he tied the cloak to the top of the pack before leaning against the wall and lacing his fingers behind his back, slowly stretching the tense muscles in his shoulders.

As he settled against the wall Mahado reached out unconsciously for the bond with Coeremar but found barriers blocking access. Surprised, Mahado dropped his hands and turned to the spirit beside him.

"What's wrong?"

A shiver of irrational fear leaked around the barrier as Coeremar gave a short, embarrassed laugh.

"You know…" Coeremar said softly, staring straight ahead, "I had forgotten we were mortal." He dropped the barrier, letting Mahado in. The fear was actually a background emotion, concern toward Mahado the strongest.

Mahado sighed and said, "You know I can't stop, Coeremar."

"I know. I knew what you were asking of me in that duel against the tomb robber. You're death was swift though, not like what I felt last night." He turned to Mahado with a shrug. "I guess I'm not as prepared for my own death as I thought. I suppose I've grown attached to this arrangement."

"Do you want control?" Mahado asked without hesitation.

Coeremar shook his head. "No, I don't think I even remember how to walk, let alone breathe." He leaned back and let the amusement at himself wash across the bond.

"I suppose I just need to take my own advise and let go.", he said, watching a novice skid out of a room and swing up onto the stairs with a distracted "sorry."

Mahado listened to the receding clatter of footsteps as the bond settled into the more familiar, companionable silence. Leaning back, he gathered himself for the hike up the stairs.

"You will find time to rest after delivering the book, yes?", Coeremar asked.

Pushing off the wall Mahado reached down, grabbing a strap on the pack to swing it up onto his shoulder. With a short laugh he answered, "When has it ever work out that way, Coeremar."

---------------------------------------

Reaching the third floor, after dodging the novice as he made his way back down the steps with an armful of books, he quickly made his way across the large room before the Chief Librarian's office. Long tables filled the room, a few occupied by loremasters cataloging books, their notes scattered about. Mahado could see several of the other tables were being used by non- magic users for study and archaic research. At least two appeared to be bards.

Working his way over to the edge of the room he was almost to the office when he suddenly stopped in confusion.

"Mahado?" Coeremar asked, as Mahado turned and stepped back to the window he had passed by a moment ago. Staring up at the figure sitting there, Mahado's thoughts finally caught up with him.

"Ah, I see." Coeremar said. "You do know that can't be her, Mahado." he added after a moment.

"No it can't," Mahado said with a frown. "Mana never sat still that long."

Carefully approaching the figure he closely studied her, unconsciously comparing her against the memory of his first student. Outside of the fact she had not moved since he had spotted her, and her hair was blond instead of brown, Mahado could see no difference between the two.

She sat on the window's ledge, booted feet braced against one side of the window alcove, back braced against the other, a book sitting forgotten in her lap. The thick mass of blond unruly hair was held under minimum control by a teal ribbon tied at the back of her neck, the bangs hanging down over her eyes. Tight leggings were tucked into the knee-high boots, the pink tunic covered by a short, teal jacket trimmed in gold. She was turned away from him, looking intently through the black paned window.

Curious, Mahado asked quietly, "What is it you see?"

"Blue skies." she answered absently. Sleet clattered against the window the girl leaned against. Mahado felt a shiver run through him; the voice matched his memories.

Waiting a moment, Mahado asked another question. "And where are these blue skies?"

A puzzled look slowly crossed her face as she turned to look down at Mahado with surprisingly unfamiliar green eyes and answered, "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**BOOK OF MOON**

**CHAPTER TWO: REVELATION**

Silence reigned for the several moments it took Tai'ree to realize she was staring at the man standing below her window. She finally focused on the magician, certain there had been two people there a moment ago.

The magician was dressed for travel, a pack and cloak slung over one shoulder. The collar of a well-worn jacket covered the ends of long straight blue-black hair. Below the bottom of the jacket she could see knee high travel boots with an embossed twisting swirl design on the side that showed it had been made in Caesmart Hold, a realm beyond the elvish lands north of the Kingdom. He held a green wand, flared at one end with a green crystal at the center, the other end flattening into a sharp blade, loosely in his right hand. Blue eyes were watching her steadily- watching and apparently waiting.

"Uh, hello?" she said, uncertainly.

"Why are you sitting up there?" he asked, his voice, curious, and oddly accented.

Blinking, Tai'ree answered, "It was quieter." She knew it was a silly answer but no one had ever bothered her when she sat in the window.

"Ah." He glanced toward the Chief Librarian's office. She could see from her perch that the office was empty. The magician turned back to her and said, "I was looking for the Librarian, do you know where I may find him?"

"Yes, I know where he is." She pushed herself off the ledge and lightly dropped to the floor beside the magician. Making her way between the tables she suddenly realized she had not introduced herself. She spun around and stopped. The magician, surprisingly not caught off guard by her sudden movements like most people were, stopped without running into her.

"Forgive me I should have given you my name." She bowed, and said, "I am Tai'ree ky- Alcalsar." She turned and continued down the rows, holding her book in both hands behind her back. "The Librarian decided to do some research and is in the master's study upstairs." She heard the man sigh. As she headed for the stairs, she turned, walking backwards, to ask, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it is fine." he said with a slight smile.

As she turned around to start back up the stairs, he suddenly asked her, "Ky. What were you looking for in your blue skies?"

Wincing slightly by the formal address she answered, "Three dragons." surprising herself. The only other person she had mentioned her dragon visions to was Mayen, her mother's Valkyria, although admittedly, it had been only in a letter, and she had yet to hear back from her. "And I am simply Tai'ree here."

Glancing back she found the magician had stopped.

"What color are these dragons?" he asked, looking up at her.

"What?"

"The dragon's color." he repeated.

"Emerald, ruby and ebony." He seemed slightly disappointed by her answer so she asked, "What color did you think they were?"

He gave a short chuckle and said, "Blue, red and gold, actually." He swiftly stepped past her and headed up. She stood staring at him for a moment before racing to catch up.

"Why would they be that color? "

"I am familiar with three guardian dragons that are those colors. I thought they may be the ones you were watching." Reaching the top of the stairs, the man stopped and waited for her.

Coming up beside him she tilted her head to looked up at him and asked, "I am sorry; I forgot to ask who you were."

"I am named Mahado, ky."

She sighed and said, "Again I say, call me Tai'ree."

"A magician must be precise in speech." he said, smiling slightly. "If you did not wish for me to address you as ky, you should not have given me your rank, ky-Alcalsar" He glanced at her clothing and added, "And you do not appear to be in training so I cannot refer to you as apprentice or novice. So. Ky."

"You sound like my father's Sorcerer." she said a little irritably, though more so at herself because he was right. "I came here to find a teacher who could return to Alcalsar to train me in the ways of magic but," she crossed her arms to look across the open space that was the master's study, "no one will touch me. I think they're afraid of my father."

"You are second born to the throne of Alcalsar. They have a right to be afraid. Your father the King would most likely believe they took you as a student to gain prestige, not necessarily to train you." He glanced across the room and said. "Which one is the Librarian?"

"What?"

"I am unfamiliar with who the Librarian is at this time."

She gave him an odd look. "Omserra has been Librarian for more than thirty years."

He gave a slight shrug and said, "I've never met him."

"Oh." Spotting the Librarian, none to difficult with the ornately stitched robes he wore, Tai'ree quickly led Mahado over to him.

"Master Omserra,' she said, bowing as he turn toward them, 'the magician Mahado wishes to speak with you." She stepped aside to allow the Librarian to rise and shake Mahado's hand.

"I was unaware there was a magician carrying that name at this time. Allow me to welcome you to the Magical Library. What may I do for you?"

Swinging his pack forward, Tai'ree watched Mahado pull a thick leather bound book free. The cover, carefully painted and gilded with various figures and glyphs, glittered slightly in the spirit light that hovered above the Librarian's work area. "I promised to deliver this to the Library as soon as I was able." Mahado said as he handed the book to Omserra.

If she had not been able to sense the energy emanating from the book, Tai'ree would have known it was a powerful spell book by the Librarian's stunned expression. In the four months, she had been at the Library she had never seen him ruffled by anything.

"The Book of Taiyo." he said in a hushed voice. "I never thought it would be found."

"It was in the possession of a sorcerer named Tyre. He did not explain to me how it came into his hands. He asked me to deliver it for him when I could."

"Tyre was in Icina Cari the last I heard. How long have you carried this?" Omserra asked, looking at Mahado in amazement.

"For some time now."

Recovering from his shock Omserra bowed to Mahado and said, "Thank you. This is quite a gift. Is there anything I may offer you in thanks?"

"Thank you for the honor but no." He stepped away from Omserra, returning the bow and started back towards the stairs.

Tai'ree stared after the magician. With a book and a few simple words, he had shaken the calm of someone she had believed could never shaken. She rushed after him, suddenly afraid to let him out of her sight. Skipping ahead she threw out her arms to stop him and asked in a breathlessly rush the first thing that popped into her head, "Wait! Before you leave will you tell me more about your dragons?"

He was silent a moment, looking at her. She found his intense expression unnerving and dropped her gaze. She was about to apologize when she noticed his gaze shift beyond her. Turning she saw the Door Warden approaching. The Door Warden met her gaze with a smug expression.

She felt a sinking feeling until she heard Mahado sigh again and say, "That took less time than I thought."

She looked up in surprise. She was even more surprised when a figure suddenly shifted away from Mahado's body. Though slightly shorter than the magician, with eyes that were more green than blue, the figure was almost a mirror image of Mahado.

"I see you've met Tai'ree, Dark Magician." Jerrin's voice drifted over her.

"Would I be correct in assuming that she is the reason you allowed me through the Door?"

Listening to Jerrin and Mahado talk about her, she found she could not tear her eyes from the strange figure.

"Delivering a book was not a sufficient answer for crossing this strange weather." She sensed Jerrin glance her way. "It was a strange coincidence that her ship was held up because of this weather you braved. I'm sure tomorrow it will have no trouble docking."

"Your god had it out for you today, Mahado." The translucent figure said, grinning widely.

Mahado made no response to the comment. Tai'ree glanced at Jerrin to see what his reaction was to the apparition but he appeared unaware of the man. Looking back, she found that the figure was now watching her closely.

"It appears that she can see me.", he said.

"What?" Mahado said, turning first to the apparition then toward her

"You know he is there?" Tai'ree said, swinging her head back and forth between the apparition and Mahado, feeling a little panicked. One should not have a ghost of oneself unless one was already dead.

"Yes." Mahado stated with a frown.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Jerrin asked, concern and caution lacing his words. Tai'ree could see him reaching out toward her from the corner of her sight but he stopping before he would have touch her.

Mahado seemed to have no such reservation. Stepping close he grabbed her and stated her name.

"Tai'ree."

The shock of someone other than a family member or a personal servant touching her, snapped her out of her sudden panic faster than her name did.

"Dark Magician…" Jerrin said in a low, agitated, voice. Tai'ree felt a surge of power tingle up her arm where he held her as the apparition merged back into Mahado.

Tai'ree watched Mahado turn his head toward Jerrin. Speaking in an even tone, he said, "If she wishes to learn to use magic, the first thing she needs to learn is to not freeze at the unexpected."

Tai'ree took a deep, settling, breath then nodded at Mahado. His hand dropped away as he shifted his stance. She became conscious that no one in the master's study had noticed his unpardonable action simply because of where he stood.

"I am fine, Jerrin." she said. He frowned but did not question her. Realizing he had made no move to stop Mahado she ask, "Is there something I should be aware of, Door Warden?"

"None that you won't discover on your own, Tai'ree." He answered with a shrug and a sudden smile.

She felt an irrational urge to stick out her tongue at him but refrained. It would have been undignified of her.

"Would I be correct in assuming the Dean is waiting?" Mahado said, settling his pack a little higher on his shoulder.

Jerrin shook his head. "Actually he is currently tied up reorganizing Tai'ree's departure. He requests that you register before you leave." He smiled and added, "Would I be correct in assuming you will be willing to take on Tai'ree as your student?"

Surprised at the comment, Tai'ree found herself now staring at the Door Warden.

"I know better than to fight this. That is, if the ky has no objection to my having touched her."

Unsure she was understanding the direction of the conversation, she said cautiously, "No, but I do want to know who the other was."

The figure sifted into being and bowed. "I am Coeremar. At one time I was a Magus of Illusion."

She frowned and asked, "And why are you attached to Mahado, Magus?"

Coeremar looked at Mahado who answered, "Actually, this body belongs to him. I died a long time ago."

She stared at him in astonishment. Jerrin, still smiling, said in a patient voice, "Tai'ree, you know the names of the founders of the Library."

"Of course I…"

Mahado.

Geures, Hecype, Durrenka, Mahado.

"That was almost a thousand years ago." she said slowly.

"Yes." Mahado answered. Coeremar shrugged and nodded.

She thought a moment, letting the information sink in, before meeting Mahado's eyes. "I have no objections but you will still need to convince my father." She grinned as he sighed once again and started for the stairs.

Coeremar leaned over and said, "Of course, you do understand that I'm not the strangest thing you'll need to deal with if you travel with him, right?"

"Oh." she answered, the sinking feeling returning.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3: DRAGON MESSAGES**

It had taken a month for Tai'ree to return to the city of her birth. From the Library it had taken a week on a riverboat to get to the royal ship Waverunner at the port of Panainia where the Tystara River met the sea. It took another week for the Waverunner to work up the coastline to Trianal Bay and almost two weeks to cross the Bay itself.

And now she was standing in the shadow of the castle she had run riot within as a child, had spent her adolescence stumbling her way through, and had left in hope of securing the path her dreams had been leading her to.

Which she had been unable to do.

Yet.

Tai'ree was unsure of her feelings as she looked up at the outer wall and beyond, to the top stories of the buildings just visible from her perch on the foredeck of the Waverunner. She tapped a foot unconsciously against the wood railing before her, trying to find a calm center within the hope, fear, worry, and confusion that tightened her chest. She knew her duties as first-born daughter, had been trained to accept her role, but she had begun to feel she had a greater role to play than forging alliances through marriage.

She had no intentions of turning away from this life, to leave the world she had been born to, but lately her dreams had begun to ask more of her than that of a ky.

She should have told Mahado.

She could see the banners on the castle's river wall showing that all members of the royal family were in residence, her own banner not quite at the top of the pole it flew from, since she was not yet within the city. She knew it would be fully raised when she stepped onto the dock in another two hours. She could also see a banner for a member of the royal family of the Kingdom of Caltesart. She was sure it would be Fanesdani, the heir to the throne. Her father had been negotiating a marriage contract with the Calteasartian king for years. If Mahado was unable to convince her father she should be trained, she would be celebrating her wedding within the next year. Part of her looked forward to her marriage to Fanesdani but the rest of her still had things to accomplish.

She leaned against the railing and watched the guardian of the fortress spread his wings, catching the warmth of the spring sun. The green dragon was sitting on the tower closest to the harbor, watching the ships and activities along the docks. It would be the guardian who would announce her return to Alcalsar.

A sudden movement from the guardian made her straightens in surprise. A second dragon pulled itself up onto the wall below the guardian's position. It was of a thinner build and slightly larger than the guardian and it seemed to glitter as if shards of crystals were imbedded in its hide. The two dragons seemed to speak to one another before the guardian settled into his usual perch, wings now held close to his body.

She had just raised a hand to shield her eyes to try to see the new dragon better when she heard soft footsteps behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Mahado asked as he stepped to her side. He was dressed casually in a blue tunic and loose pants tucked into the swirled sided boots he had worn when they had met. He held his wand just below the flared head, the length resting along the inside of his forearm, keeping the bladed end tucked up behind his back.

She had begun to wonder what type of magician he was, having yet to see any magic from him.

Besides Coeremar.

Looking back up at the castle walls she nodded and said, "I thought I knew all the dragon clans within the Kingdom but," she shook her head, "I don't recognize that one on the wall." The dragon appeared to be searching the river for something, its head slowly swinging back and forth.

The magician glanced up. "It's a Crystal Range Dragon."

"From the Summer Lands? He's a long way from home."

"Yes." Mahado said, frowning slightly. Turning he beckoned to the captain of the Waverunner who was currently speaking to the commander of the honor guard who had traveled with her for the last five months. Tai'ree glanced back up and noticed the Range dragon had twisted around to look into the castle proper, its wings raised in what appeared to be agitation. The guardian dragon was looking down at the Waverunner and back to the dragon below him with the familiar cock of the head Tai'ree knew to be curiosity.

"What is it you require, Magician?" the captain asked as he stepped up to the pair.

Mahado nodded toward the castle and said, "Would you allow a dragon to land on your ship?"

"A dragon?" he said, surprised.

Without looking back, Mahado pointed up to the castle walls. "That one to be precise."

As if it had been waiting for a signal from the magician, the dragon launched itself off the cliff wall and angled down toward the boat. Tai'ree could see the dragon had acquired a passenger as Mahado continued talking to the captain. "The dragon will be able to pace your ship but it would be much easier on my voice if he could land."

"Why would a dragon be searching for you?"

"I do not know. I hope to find out."

The captain watched the dragon weave around the other ships to swing up behind his own. It rose slightly to drift above the masts, its gaze firmly locked on the group. The captain glanced at Tai'ree. She nodded, supporting Mahado. She also wished to find out why a dragon was searching for him.

The captain, looking unhappy but obviously unwilling to go against the will of a royal, sighed and said, "He has my permission to land."

Mahado thanked the captain before gesturing to the dragon. The dragon shook its head then dropped back to make its approach.

Tai'ree followed the magician as he headed for the stern and asked, "Were you expecting this?"

Mahado simply shrugged.

The dragon landed on the raised deck facing into the ship, legs braced wide for stability. It did not look happy to be standing on a rocking ship.

While speaking a few words in a language Tai'ree did not recognize, Mahado stepped up alongside the dragon and bowed. The dragon acknowledged the bow with a nod of its head and answered in the same rumbling language. She watched the magician straighten before stepping back to allow the rider room to slide off the dragon's shoulders.

Tai'ree had expected an elvish rider but still found herself surprised. It was rare to see one of the Duine-sith outside the Summer Lands and rarer still to find one in Alcalsar with a dragon.

As the King's eldest daughter, she had been introduced to the few who had come to Alcalsar on royal visits but she had never heard of one seeking out a magician. The Duine-sith were highly skilled magic users, beyond any the Kingdom could produce. What would one want with Mahado?

Unless they knew the truth of who he was.

The elf was not one of the immortal elves of the Crossing- the dark hair and eyes marking him as a native born. Pulling a package off the dragon the elf was easily identified as a Bard from the ornate lap harp strapped to his back, although the gold-stitched knot work circle on the left breast of his jacket showed he was just past journeyman rank. Placing a hand over his heart, he nodded to Mahado.

"Beannachadh, Dubh Draoidh a Mhahaido." the elf said, smiling.

Mahado laughed, a surprisingly bright sound, and answered, placing a hand over his own heart, "Beannachadh, Bard Mhathoid, agus meal do naidheachd."

"Moran taing." The elf said, the smile widening a bit. Nodding toward Tai'ree he added, "Cò I?"

Mahado smiled at Tai'ree and said, "Thai'ree NicAlcalsar de Alcalsar. Is dòcha Dubh Draoidh Caileag."

Bowing to Tai'ree the elf, slipping easily into the language of the Kingdom, said, "Greetings Tai'ree ky Alcalsar. I am Bard Mathod of Clan Glenhu."

Tai'ree quickly walked over to stand by Mahado and bowed, arms at her side, palms outward; reciting the greeting she had been taught as a child.

"Welcome to the Kingdom. I hope you have found peace and comfort here, Bard Mathod."

"I have, thank you ky. Your greeting honors me.," he answered.

Glancing at Mahado before speaking, Tai'ree asked, "What brings you to Alcalsar, Bard Mathod?"

"I came to deliver a message." Turning back to Mahado, the bard handed the package to him as he said, "Gaighdon sent me. A communication was received from Mag Mell by Ciorstag. The heart of it, as far as she could perceive, concerned the awakening of an ancient evil. Gaighdon thought you may have some insight to add in regards to the message."

Shaking his head Mahado said, "Probably no more than he would have. Did Ciorstag convey to you exactly what the message said?"

"She asked me to tell you nothing more than I have. She is afraid to taint your interpretation and wishes to speak to you personally. However she asked me to pass on to you a questing song she believes may be connected to the message. Ciorstag said it may be of use to you"

"A questing song?" Mahado asked.

Mathod nodded. "It is apparently quite old but she feels it is somehow connected." Chanting softly, he sang-

"Search the wind for the questions why.

Search the sky for the answers lie,

Within the mind and the past decides,

Who will win and who will die.

Beyond the land where memories cry,

With whom will the magic come to ride?

Beyond the sands, time will sigh,

With whom will the loved one come to reside?

If not from the three, how can hope be?

If not from the one, how can you be?

The past and the now are bound and the same,

For the future has come and now is the game."

The bard shrugged. "She thinks part of the song refers directly to you." He pointed to the package, "That may have something to do with the rest."

Mahado nodded. "I understand. Tell Gaighdon I will head for A Tir Sahradh, most likely through Caes Catlea, as soon as I am able. That would be the quickest route." The last he said more to himself that to Mathod before falling silent.

While waiting for Mahado to continue, Tai'ree asked, curious, "Where is Mag Mell?" She wanted to ask how Mahado knew Gaighdon, the High Guardian of the Summer Land but decided to wait until later for that information.

"It is a continent several months journey from ours. Many of my ancestor's kin crossed into Vesedhe through a crosspoint there." Mathod answered.

Another continent? "Then the message is out of date." Tai'ree said, giving Mahado a curious look.

"If Ciorstag received the message, then it was not delivered physically." Mahado said as he slowly focused on her. "It is current as it can be."

Mathod nodded agreement, adding, "She does think that a messenger is being sent but is uncertain how long it will take to reach us."

"And she sent you here to find me in the meantime."

"Actually Ciorstag was unsure as to your location. Gaighdon knew you were heading for the Library but I was too late to catch you there. The Door Warden said you had moved on to Alcalsar." The bard gestured to the dragon and said, "We only reached the city two days ago. I was able to deliver a slightly different version of the message to the King while waiting for your arrival." He smiled and said, "I was not informed you were traveling with the ky."

Mahado shrugged. "It is as much a surprise to me as to you, Mathod." He gave one sharp nod before saying, "If Gaighdon is unable to meet me at Caes Catlea, let him know I will continue on to Alenfeer. I should be there by Bhealltainn." Setting down the pack he reached out and shook the bard's hand.

"I will." Mathod said. "Are there any other messages you wish me to carry?"

Tai'ree was surprised when Mahado turned to her and said, "Yes, let Gaighdon know I ran into another Mana. He will understand."

With a nod Mathod pulled himself onto the dragon and said, "Latha math an-dràsda, Dubh Draoidh."

"Latha math." Mahado answered as he pulled Tai'ree back beyond the dragon's wingspan. The dragon carefully turned in place and crouched behind the railing across the back of the ship. Tai'ree watched Mahado make a gesture, bringing a sudden up flow of wind directly behind the ship. The dragon studied the upward wind and jumped, snapping its wings open once it was clear of the Waverunner. Catching the upsurge it was quickly swinging up into the air.

She followed the dragon's path a moment before turning to Mahado. Before she could ask a question he said, as he headed back into the ship "We are almost to the dock and I need to prepare. I will meet you again when we disembark."

She gave an annoyed shout, "Ah! Wait, who's Mana?" When he did not respond she said, "You're going to answer my questions, right?"

"Eventually." he answered calmly, turning to smile at her over his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beannachadh, Dubh Draoidh Mhahaido- Blessings, Dark Magician Mahado

Beannachadh, Bard Mhathoid, agus meal do naidheachd! - Blessings Bard Mathod, and congratulations!

Moran taing. Co I? Thank you. Who is she?

Thai'ree NicAlcalsar de Alcalsar. Is dòcha Dubh Draoidh Caileag.- Tai'ree, daughter of the Alcalsar of Alcalsar. And possibly Dark Magician Girl

A Tir Sahradh- The Summer Lands

Latha math an-dràsda, Dubh Draoidh- Good day for now, Dark Magician

Latha math-Good day

Bhealltainn- Beltane


	5. Chapter 5

((words))- dialogue over a mental link

**CHAPTER 4: FAMILY MATTERS**

Opening the package upon reaching his cabin, Mahado was not surprised to find a magician's rod within. Yellow gold at the rounded base with a tightly curled tip; the length- blue with rings wrapped near each end- made for a well balanced rod, one that was without the traditional power gems embedded into it. Not that it needed any. It still vibrated with the power that had forged it.

From what he had learned of Tai'ree's style of spell casting during the trip, this would fit her perfectly.

Mahado carefully rewrapped the rod, deciding it would be best to hand it over to the Queen's Valkyria until Tai'ree's status was resolved.

Settling his back against the wall the bed was pushed against, he breathed deep, letting his thoughts clear before opening his mind to contact Ciorstag. After a few moments his mind easily touched that of the mystical elf.

((It took Mathod longer to reach you than I had expected.)) Ciorstag said softly into his mind.

((I seemed to have led him on a bit of a chase.)) Mahado replied through the link in amusement.

Ciorstag laughed. ((I'm sure he was heartbroken at having to spend so much time within Alcalsar. Goddess forbid a Bard as young as him should have such an adventure.))

Mahado smiled, knowing from the look he had seen on Mathod's face that he had indeed found the chase a grand adventure but his mood grew serious as he felt her thoughts turn to her message. ((How bad is it?)) he asked

((Bad enough)) she answered. ((I sensed an almost panicked edge within the message. What little I could receive clearly stated that the darkness that will bring the end of all is coming and the dragons must be freed.))

((What little you could receive clearly?)) Mahado asked.

((Yes. There was something out there blocking the message.)) She paused and Mahado could sense her searching for words.

((Ciorstag?))

She sighed and said, ((It laughed. Whatever it was laughed.)) To Mahado she actually sounded annoyed. It was an emotion he rarely heard from her anymore. He felt her mentally shake her thoughts before she continued. ((The crafting of the rod that I sent was also in the message. It does not have the feel of a Tuathan device. I thought you may have a chance at finding the one to which it belongs.))

She paused, apparently sensing the shift in his own thoughts as he considered the message. ((You believe the same as Gaighdon then- that the message refers to the Leviathan and not Zork Nechrophades.))

((Yes. The Pharaoh still has the Dark God under control.)) he said.

((Can you be certain?))

Pulling up the memory of his encounter within the Shadow Realm for Ciorstag to see, Mahado answered, ((As certain as I can be. There is something more. I have discovered that the ky of Alcalsar is able to tap into the ancient powers. She also dreams of dragons. Three dragons.))

((The God Monsters?))

((As far as I can tell, no.)) Mahado said carefully. ((The colors she used to identify them are not the same))

((Dream colors can be subjective, Mahado.)) Ciorstag argued gently.

((I know, but I do not believe that is the case here.)) He sighed, a little frustrated with the feeling there was an important truth lying just beyond his grasp. ((I will be meeting with her father concerning taking her on as a student. Maybe there are things to be found within her dreams.))

((Perhaps she received the parts of the message I was unable to.)) Ciorstag said thoughtfully.

Before he could respond a change in ship's momentum brought Mahado's mind lifting back into awareness with his surroundings. Ciorstag' voice drifted up the link to say firmly, ((Go, you have given me much to consider. When you have some freedom I will be here.))

((As soon as I am able.)) he answered as he broke the link. Standing he felt the ship's forward momentum slow; the familiar tingle of magic shivering across his senses as a dock magician caught hold of the ship to guide it into position at the royal pier.

Mahado quickly changed into the formal robes of the Dark Magician but left most of the ceremonial armor for later. Not that the armor was heavy but he was hoping to get an honest feel for the two who had managed to convince the King to allow Tai'ree several months at the Library. That could not have been easy considering Tai'ree was second heir to the throne. Her value was almost as great as that of her older brother, the future King. Dressing as the DarkMagician would simply raise the guard of the King's Sorcerer and the Queen's Valkyria.

He picked up his wand and the package containing the rod and left to find Tai'ree

-------------------------------------------

Reaching the deck he glanced out to the pier the Waverunner approached. He was surprised by the sight of several Hayabusa soldiers near the entrance of the Waverunner's pier; their hawk features and muscular grey and purple feathered forms as distinctive as the short golden armor that left their arms free to wield their infamous curved swords. It was rare to see any outside the borders of Calteasart, rarer still to see them on an Alcalsarian royal dock. Making his way over to Tai'ree, he wondered at their presence until he heard Tai'ree's low exclamation, "Oh, he's there!"

"Who?" Mahado asked as he stepped to her side.

Jumping slightly she answered automatically, "Fanesdani so-ky Calteasart."

"Ah that would explain the Hayabusa soldiers on the dock." Mahado said.

Tai'ree leaned over the rail and looked down in surprise.

Raising an eyebrow, Mahado said, "You need to work on your awareness of your surroundings, ky." Mahado scanned the group on the dock and caught sight of a young dark haired man standing slightly behind the group of armed soldiers surrounding what could only be one of Tai'ree's kin. He appeared slightly embarrassed by something but smiled easily enough at a comment directed his way.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tai'ree chewing absently on her bottom lip. Turning toward her he asked, "Is there a reason he would be here?" He had an idea; Tai'ree was the first female Alcalsarian ky in several generations and her father would be looking to form the strongest alliance he could with her marriage. And marriage to the Calteasartian heir would definitely qualify. But he did wonder why the so-ky would meet Tai'ree at the docks instead of under more formal conditions.

This was not how such negotiations went in his experience.

"I'm sure it's to speak to me." With a sigh, Tai'ree turned to face Mahado and said;" It most likely means our fathers are close to an agreement" She looked back down to the dock and the figures standing there. "My father hopes I will be married to the Calteasartian so'ky by the end of next year."

"Is it not what you wish?"

She leaned against the railing as she answered. "Yes, it is. I enjoy Fanesdani's company and would happily marry him. But if I do I would be unable to train to become a magician and I'm beginning to feel my destiny is tied up in the magic I can wield, not in becoming a queen of a powerful empire."

Cautious, for he sensed that her answer would decide if he would teach her without her father's permission, Mahado asked, "But as queen of Calteasart and ky of Alcalsar you could effect great change in the world. How could becoming a magician be a greater destiny?"

She shook her head in confusion. "I don't know…" Her voice trailed off as she considered her next words. "I haven't been able to figure out why I feel this way. But I trust my feeling in this."

Sensing a trill of power from the rod in his pack Mahado asked, "Is that why you wished to go to the Library to find a teacher? To follow this feeling?"

Tai'ree winced in what appeared to be embarrassment, "Actually it was Mayen and Tayr who made me go. I have shown an ability to wield magic for several years now but they did not believe it was correct for them to train me." Mahado smiled to himself. He had a good idea why the royal magic users would have sent her to the Magical Library. He had discovered during the trip to the Capital that she was Mana's double in more ways than one. Tai'ree shook her head again. "No, this drive for something more only happened in the last two months." She glanced back down at the pier and said with a sigh, "I think it might be best though for me to forget about my magic though."

"I have no issue with you marrying." Mahado stated.

Tai'ree looked at him and said patiently, as if she was pointing out the obvious, "If I marry, I cannot study to be magician. I will be too busy learning how to run a kingdom."

With a slight shake of his head, Mahado answered, "I never understood the custom here of a magician not marrying. And you certainly have the ability to learn both at the same time. It won't be the first time I've had one of royalty as a student." As she stood and stared at him in open amazement, Mahado turned and started for the walkway that would lead down to the dock saying, "We should get ready to disembark. It would not be polite to leave them waiting."

---------------------------------------------

Following behind Tai'ree as they reached the ramp leading down to the pier, Mahado watched as she attempted to slip into a more formal stance. She stood straight, waiting for her moment to walk down to the pier, her entire focus now on the group waiting for her at the bottom of the walkway; though she still managed to bounce up and down as if she was simply unable to stay still.

Her honor guard led the way from the ship, fanning out at the bottom of the walkway. A young man, blond hair as thick as Tai'ree though straight and cut short, stepped forward to greet her as she stepped down onto the pier.

"Welcome home, little sister." he said with a straight face before breaking into a huge grin.

"Arree'ha!" Tai'ree exclaimed, all signs of formality thrown away as her brother swept her up into his arms to twirl her once around. Mahado stepped around the guards toward the Calteasartian heir as brother and sister exchanged greetings.

The heir to the throne of the Calteasart Empire looked about the same age as Tai'ree and Mahado could instantly see the youth was still at the point where the weight of his responsibilities had yet to affect him.

Nodding to Mahado, the so'ky of Calteasart extended his hand in greeting. "Welcome Dark Magician. I am Fanesdani of Calteasart." He glanced at Tai'ree and said, apologetically, "I apologize for the difficulties I am causing you and the ky."

Uncertain as to the so'ky's meaning Mahado said, "I am unaware of any difficulties so'ky. And you are welcome to call me Mahado."

Looking a little more embarrassed than he had previously, Fanesdani explained, "I was unaware Tai'ree had left for the Library to search for a teacher when my father sent me to finalize the marriage contract." He frowned, dark eyes slipping away from Mahado's gaze before stating, "I could not delay the negotiations until she returned."

That explained his hesitation. "Have the ceremony dates been set?" Mahado asked.

The so'ky shook his head glancing again toward Tai'ree with a worried look. "Next spring is when I would expect them to be."

Mahado smiled at the tense young man. "As I have told the ky, I have no objections to her being married as I train her." He paused a moment, amused as the so'ky's expression sifted from nervousness to surprise before adding, "However, it would be best if the wedding could be delayed until later in the year. I have a commitment I need to honor and I do not believe I could return the ky to either city in time for a spring ceremony."

Before he could answer Tai'ree moved away from her brother to bow before the so'ky. "I am glad to see you again, so'ky. I hope your wait was agreeable."

Fanesdani nodded and said, "Thank you ky." Gesturing to Mahado, the so'ky asked, "Mahado mentioned you will be traveling again in the near future. Where will you be going?"

Caught off guard yet again, Tai'ree looked at Mahado. "What?"

"I am heading for the Summer Lands which means you will as well." Mahado said.

Tai'ree stared at both of them. "I am?" she managed to say with a bit of wonder.

Tai'ree's brother stepped to her side, a cautious look on his face as he glanced once at his sister before saying, "I believe the King will have an objection with that. With the marriage already announced I doubt the King will allow Tai'ree to travel at this time as an apprentice."

"He didn't say that, did he?" she asked her brother before turning to stare at the Calteasartian so'ky. "Wait, marriage announcement?" Tai'ree exclaimed, her voice rising as she turned back to Arree'ha. "How could there be a marriage announcement without me knowing about it!"

Arree'ha lifted his hands up to make a calming gesture at his sister. "Tai'ree…"

Stopping Fanesdani from stepping between the two siblings, Mahado reached out to catch the arm Tai'ree had begun to wave irritably before she unintentionally did cause harm to her brother. He could feel the power of the rod answering Tai'ree's unconscious call of magic as she tried to voice her sudden frustration. Speaking in a calm voice he said, "From what the Door Warden told me your father gave his word to meet with any who wished to teach you. He cannot go back on that word." He dropped his hand when he felt her relax slightly, the tingle of magic dropping down to a muted hum.

Caught off guard by Mahado's actions, the Calteasartian so'ky was the first to recover his voice. "He is correct, Tai'ree." Fanesdani said then grinned. "Besides, I should have some say in this. Considering what you did to the fountain at the palace a few years ago…"

"That's right. You had water everywhere." Arree'ha laughed, relief evident in his expression as he threw his arm around his frowning sister to give her a quick hug. Dropping his arm he turned to Mahado and said, "Forgive my manners, Dark Magician. I did not mean to ignore you but it has been almost a year since Tai'ree and I have seen one another." Holding his hands out to his side as he bowed he said, "I am Arree'ha so'ky. Welcome to the royal city of Alcalsar. May you find peace and comfort here." Leaning toward Mahado with a mischievous glance at his sister he added, "Although with Tai'ree around, you may find peace to be a rarity."

Making a face at her brother Tai'ree said sarcastically, "Oh, I am so glad I came home."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE- QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

Standing on the balcony to the suite of rooms he had been given for his use, Mahado contemplated the changes that had touched the sprawling city spreading out before him, flowing from the castle down to the farmlands far in the distance. Mahado had to admit feeling a small amount of amazement as a light afternoon breeze brought the smell of the sea up to his vantage point. The section of the city that had grown out from the final ring wall since his last visit was possibly larger than what was held within the original city borders. It was an impressive sight.

Where long ago there had been visible gaps between each of the four ring walls that echoed the shape of the castle's own, there now nothing but solid habitation. Buildings filled the spaces that had once been left to give the city defenders open ground to attack and destroy any army that managed to break through. In the eight hundred years that the city of Alcalsar had held the residence of the Royal family, only the first three walls had ever fallen- and the loss of the two outer ones had been through treachery, not strength of arms. The final wall, closest to the castle, had never given way and after almost two hundred years of peace it was likely never to be threatened again by a traditional attack.

Reluctantly turning away from the view, pulling his mind from the past, he stepped into the main suite to await the arrival of the Royal magicians. He had taken the time to don his armor; though he would rather speak on equal footing, the discussion with Ciorstag and the rod's reaction to Tai'ree had taken that choice away from him. He was not afraid of the two magicians that would be interviewing him and no fear in facing the potential wrath of one of the most powerful individual on the continent: considering the elemental forces of light and dark he had confronted over the last three millennia, a mortal King was hardly a threat. However, he wished to avoid forcing Tai'ree to choose between the feelings that drove her and the wishes of her father.

Mahado sighed and acknowledged what he had refused to accept during the trip the royal city. Shay, the god of destiny, had made the path he desired Mahado to follow as clear as possible but being human, although one who has lived long enough to know better, Mahado had resisted that path. He had used the excuse of his oath to Pharaoh as a reason to hold back from committing himself to another student but now accepted that this was how it would be.

He would train Tai'ree to be a magician.

Whether her father agreed to it or not.

---------------------------------------------

Tai'ree kept a nervous but respectable distance behind the Royal magic users. They walked side by side before her dressed in their ceremonial armor- Tayr, her father's Sorcerer, dressed in his teal colored tunic with his black, light weight body armor covering his shoulders and chest, and the curved, conical helm covering his blond hair; and Mayen, her mother's Valkyria, dressed in her short teal uniform, her red hair barely controlled by her own helm.

She wondered briefly if two magicians in full armor for an interview was a good sign or not.

She knew part of her nervousness was in discovering the truth about Mahado. Tayr's talent of reading a person would quickly uncover anything Mahado may be hiding, though Tai'ree seriously doubted he was hiding anything. But if he really was the Dark Magician of legend why would he want to train someone like her?

On the ship, each time she attempted a spell under his watchful eye something had gone wrong, just as it always had before. Either she was a little too energetic or her intent was off, causing the spell to misfire. Why would someone like Mahado want to deal with a student her age that had problems like that?

Deep in her own thoughts, it took Tai'ree a moment to realize they had reached the guest quarters. She found Mayen gazing back at her with an intense look in her blue eyes, silently waiting for Tai'ree's acknowledgement that she would stay quiet unless asked a question directly. Tai'ree was admittedly surprised they were even allowing her to accompany them but Tayr had pointed out that it was her future they would be discussing. She had a right to be there when they decided whether they would allow Mahado any further or not.

Biting her lip she silently agreed to Mayen's glance.

As they approached the doors of Mahado's suite of room Tai'ree noticed one door was slightly ajar. As Tayr opened his mouth to speak, Mahado's voice said clearly and evenly, "You are welcome to enter."

Tayr pushed the door fully open and strode confidently through the entrance, only to stop a few strides within, Mayen halting beside him.

Trying not to look too obvious, Tai'ree attempted to catch a glimpse of Mahado…

And found herself staring at the Dark Magician.

She instantly recognized the armor he wore over the purple robes she had seen him in earlier from history lessons memorized when she was younger. The shoulder guards, breastplate, cowl, and the forward curving, conical helm that matched his robe seemed outdated and simple compared to Tayr's more modern armor. The plain robe he worn beneath, she now realized, was split down the side below the waist for ease of movement and revealed a bodysuit of a lighter shade from the robe. Armguards and knee high boots now protected his forearms and legs, a spiral design around the knees just visible beneath the ankle length robe.

His wand, held casually across his body atop crossed arms, its length two- thirds his height, suddenly fit her view of a magician's wand in combination with his armor. The flared head and green shade had appeared to Tai'ree too plain to be the wand of a powerful magic user when she had compared it in her head to Tayr's teal one, but now the bladed end jumped out as a weapon as dangerous as a sword even without the magic Tai'ree could now sense flowing through it.

Any doubt that had grown within her about who Mahado claimed to be was now banished as she stared at the magician before her.

Before any of them could recover from their surprise, Mahado bowed and said formally, "I am Mahado. Forgive me; I was uncertain as to where you would feel more comfortable meeting with me." He nodded to the door to his left. "There are several chairs in the next room if that is more to your liking."

"No, this will do fine. We have no desire to inconvenient you for very long." Mayen answered. As the Valkyria spoke Tai'ree noticed Tayr take a single step back, giving Mayen control of the conversation. It was a familiar routine between the two. While Mayen asked questions Tayr would use his special ability to read the truth of an answer without distractions.

Bowing slightly Mayen said, "I am Mayen, the Queen's Valkyria." Gesturing to her left with her staff she added, "This is my partner Tayr, the King's Sorcerer. We have a few questions we wish answered before we will allow you to meet with the King."

A spark of humor lit Mahado's unique blue eyes as he answered seriously, "I imagine you have more than a few questions but feel free to ask those you deem the most important. I will answer them honestly."

With a sharp nod of acknowledgement, Mayen asked, "Where were you born, magician?"

Tai'ree was not the only one to notice Mayen did not use Mahado's title but he did not seem offended as he answered, "Kemet. The Dunne- sith referred to it as An Èipheit." Tai'ree could just make out Mayen's frown as she glanced at Tayr before moving on to her next question.

"Was it within the borders of Kemet that you learned to wield magic?"

"Yes."

"Is this the reason you were not registered at the Royal Library? You had not been within the Kingdom of Alcalsar before now?"

"No. That is not a requirement to use magic within the Kingdom. I have never had a reason to place my name within the registry during any of my visits to the Library."

Mayen appeared to be a little flustered, as if her line of reasoning had snapped in some way at his answers. The Valkyria shook her head a moment before continuing.

"What is it that qualifies you to teach the ky to wield magic?"

"I am familiar with the type of magic the ky can access and in the ways of training one to wield it."

The answer did not appear to sit well with her parent's magicians. And this time it was Tayr who frowned. The look did not go unnoticed by Mahado and he asked curiously, "You are not happy with this answer, Sorcerer. May I ask why?"

Mayen moved aside, allowing Tayr to speak. He answered slowly, as if afraid of where his line of thought might take him and Tai'ree wondered a moment what a magician would have been taught about Mahado.

"The magic the ky is able to tap into is unknown to us." Tayr stated carefully. "According to the message the Door Warden of the Royal Library sent to us, it is also unfamiliar to the masters at the Library. How is it you know what they do not?"

"I admit such power has not been seen since the time of the Crossing and the sealing of the ancient magics. Still, it is a power I am familiar with. It is similar to my own."

As Tayr considered the answer he had been given, Tai'ree thought back to her few months at the Library. She had found it odd that the masters quizzing her would always stop her before she could finish casting a spell but had accepted that as the way things were done. In light of what Mahado had just said though, they may have stopped her because they did not know what it was she was doing.

A creak of Tayr's black leather glove where he gripped his wand startled Tai'ree. She could not remember the Sorcerer ever letting any tension he might be experiencing show like that. He suddenly looked back at her, his warm blue grey eyes betraying nothing of his emotions as he asked clearly, "Before we ask our last questions, the petitioner has the right to ask one of their own. Do you have a question, ky Tai'ree?"

Not expecting an opportunity like this she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Who is Mana?"

This time the humor in Mahado's eyes matched his smile as he answered, "She was my first student. She tended to be just as energetic in casting her spells as you are." Giving her a shrewd look he added, as if aware of her earlier unspoken question, "And Gaighdon was present when I was given the task of training her to be a magician."

As Mahado finished speaking Tayr took a step closer to Mayer, drawing Mahado's attention to him. "You are known to the High Guardian?" he asked quickly.

Mahado nodded. "Yes. I have known Gaighdon longer than either of us has been in this land."

Tayr stared at Mahado a few moments before asking unexpectedly, his voice dropping to a whisper. "If the King refuses to allow you to train Tai'ree, what will you do, Dark Magician?"

"I will train her with or without the King's permission." Mahado answered him calmly.

Mayen opened her mouth to protest, swinging her rod up to a defensive position, the green power stones set into the curled tip of her staff flashing against their gold binding straps. But before she could utter a word, Tayr grabbed the arm holding the rod and pulled, dragging Mayen closer to him and slightly behind where he stood. Without letting go of the Valkyria, and ignoring Mayen's surprised look, Tayr bowed and said firmly, "Thank you for allowing us this time with you, Dark Magician Mahado. A page will guide you to the throne room after the third bell."

"Until we meet again, may you fare well."

Tayr turned, still holding Mayen's arm as he kept the tip of his own wand firmly pointed at the ground, when Mahado moved forward, stopping the pair with a word. "Wait." he said as he turned to retrieve an object sitting on a chair behind him, the package given to him by Mathod, Tai'ree realized. "Before you leave Valkyria please take this. It is a magician rod crafted by the Duine-sith." As she reached out for it with her free hand he continued, saying, "It was crafted according to a design within the message they received from their kin in Mag Mell."

When Mayen glanced curiously at the package in her grip he added, "It belongs to Tai'ree."

Before that comment even registered, Tai'ree was being gestured out of the room by Tayr as he said hastily to Mahado, "Thank you." Tai'ree quickly stepped into the hall and waited for the two magic users to follow her out.

Without stopping to explain why he had just cut the interview short, Tayr gave a backhand wave of his wand, the blue crystal- held in place at the tip of his wand by three gold prongs- flashing briefly as his magic shut the door behind them. Tayr moved past her, heading swiftly back to the Palace, the Valkyria still in his grasp.

As they hurried along, it became obvious Mayen was not happy with her situation and Tai'ree could feel the Valkyria's tension growing fast. Tai'ree had learned to watch out for the scowl that was now crossing Mayen's face and knew from experience that the Valkyria was going to snap at her partner any moment.

And from the look on Tayr's face, he had forgotten he had a hold of Mayen.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands before Mayen's fiery temper blew, Tai'ree blocked Tayr's path and demanded, "Sorcerer, let the Valkyria go."

Stopping suddenly before her, he stated clearly, "I cannot ky." Mayen pulled back sharply, trying to break his hold but stopped as Tayr turned to gaze evenly at her.

"What did you sense in there, partner?" she asked in a hushed voice as she went still, reading something in Tayr's expression that eluded Tai'ree's gaze.

"I will not say. This is beyond us and it is for King to decide what needs to be done." he answered quietly, though he seemed to be speaking more to himself than to her.

Curious, Tai'ree asked, "Tayr, why did you fail to react as Mayen did when Mahado answered your last question?"

"It would not have made a difference. I would not have won against him. Together we would not have won against him." The Sorcerer watched Mayen closely as he said softly, "Surely you sensed that."

Mayen was silent a moment, her gaze turning inward. "I did but…" She paused as if afraid to voice anything more.

Without looking away from Mayen, Tayr asked, "Ky, will you follow him?"

She felt a hollow feeling suddenly open in the pit of her stomach, the certain knowledge that everything she knew and everything she was familiar with was about to slip from her grasp as she answered in a voice so steady it frightened her. "Yes Sorcerer. I will follow him,"

He nodded once and led Mayen- a stricken look slowly dawning on her features- back to the Palace, leaving Tai'ree standing alone as she suddenly realized what she had just done.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX: BEFORE THE KING**

Mahado kept an even pace behind the page leading him to the throne room, ignoring the splendor of the Palace as he mentally conversed with Coeremar.

_How do you believe this will go? _Coeremar asked.

_I am unsure. It will depend on what the Sorcerer reported to the King._

A little surprised when he felt Coeremar slipped into his Sekhem form to walk beside him, Mahado watched Coeremar simply shrugged in response to his curious look. _I seem to remember a revealing spell was set into the floor of the throne room. I believe it would be best for us both if I were already out. Just in case._

They stopped at the edge of the reception room, the narrow white hall before them softened by colorful banners hanging from the crossbeams represented the territories that were currently part of the Kingdom. Light slanted down into the room, adding more spots of color as it passed through the stained glass windows set at even intervals on the upper half of the walls. The page, bowing to the approaching Master of Ceremonies, stepped to the side, allowing Mahado to watch several knots of people milling about, their conversations kept at a low murmur. The page introduced Mahado to the tall, thin Master before turning to jog back out of the room.

The Master of Ceremonies gestured to Mahado to follow but before he could a voice cut across the hall.

"Hayo, Dark Magician!"

Glancing to his left, Mahado caught sight of the Calteasartian heir moving out from the largest group in the room, a Hayabasura soldier a few steps behind him.

"I am glad to meet with you again, Master Mahado." Fanesdani said. Glancing into the hall he added, "You've caused a bit of an uproar. King Div'tyn has rearranged the petitions scheduled this afternoon so that he may meet with you first."

"I hope this has not inconvenienced you, so'ky Calteasart." Mahado said.

Fanesdani laughed lightly, "Hardly. It has been quite a learning experience watching the King's staff deal with the new schedule. I've never considered the problems such a small change makes for them."

"All actions have ripple effects, so'ky. And the greater one's power the greater the ripple ones actions will cause."

"Yes, I'm beginning to believe that is why my father sent me to Alcalsar for such an extended period of time." Fanesdani answered. "I have not had the luxury to observe my actions beyond the first circle of effect."

The Master of Ceremonies bowed and said, "My apologies so'ky but I need to escort the Dark Magician before the throne."

With a nod, Fanesdani stepped back, "Forgive me. But,' the so'ky added glancing around the room,"I would be honored to escort the Dark Magician to the King. This change has burdened you enough.' At the Master's hesitation he added, "I'm sure the King will not object."

Mahado could sense the Master's amusement at Fanesdani's statement and did not correct the so'ky, though Mahado knew he had a right to. The so'ky was about to experience first hand the impact of the ripples he had just created. Bowing, the Master moved back into the room and was quickly confronted by a representative from the group close to the door.

Crossing his arms, Mahado regarded the young man before him with a knowing look, curious to see how this was going to play out. "Have you not requested to be present for this meeting? As you said, it does impact your future as well."

"He directed his request to the King's Sorcerer but since he has not heard back from him he feels at liberty to go in the back way.", the Hayabasura guard stated with only a hint of annoyance in his voice before closing his curved beak with an audible snap. The so'ky turned, cringing slightly at the sound.

"I realize I should not abuse my position Kerarker but as you say, I have not been told that I am not welcome at this meeting." Fanesdani pointed out apologetically.

"It would not have stopped you if they had, my lord."

Smiling slightly Mahado added, "And you certainly did not ask if I welcomed your interference, so-ky." Kerarker tucked his head down, pressing his beak into pale throat feathers, as the so'ky turned toward Mahado, an embarrassed look crossing his face. Mahado had spent just enough time among the Hayabasura to recognize the move as a stifled laugh. The so'ky bowed his head and said contritely,"Forgive me, Dark Magician. Do you wish me to call back the Master of Ceremonies?"

Unwilling to allow the young man to get out from under the situation he had put himself in Mahado said in an even tone, "No, so'ky. It is a little too late for that now. You will lead me to the King and we will see if your presence would have been agreed to." Mahado gesture the so'ky past him and said softly to the so'ky's guardian as he fell in step with the Hayabasura, "I am guessing tying him up to keep him out of the way would not be an option?"

The Hayabasura shook his head and chuckled low in amusement. "Actually, I did try that once. He pushes, but he means well." Kerarker glanced at his charge and added, "Besides, this experience I'm sure will teach him better than anything I can come up with.'

As they reached the deeply carved doors that separated the reception hall from the throne room, Kerarker left Mahado's side to stand next to the door guard, turning to face back into the hall. Mahado, taking his place behind Fanesdani, quickly realized the so'ky was not familiar with the role he had appointed himself to. Leaning forward slightly he said in a voice only Fanesdani could hear, "It is expected that the Master of Ceremonies announce the presence of the requested petitioner to the High Stewart. He should be just within the door."

Unfazed, the so'ky nodded and stepped a moment into the throne room. Mahado could barely hear the commotion the so'ky's sudden presence caused but it swiftly settled into the more normal sounds Mahado associated with the approach of the Master of Ceremonies. Fanesdani soon returned to the hall and nodded to Mahado, his eyes a little wider than they were before.

"The King will welcome you now." he stated in a carefully formal voice.

Following the traditional five paces behind Fanesdani, Mahado entered the throne room. It had been several centuries since Mahado has seen the throne of Alcalsar but overall very little had changed. The rows of seating that marched down both sides of the central aisle were now angled slightly, allowing one to see those who entered from the reception hall without having to turn completely around. Between the first row of seats and the raised dais the throne was set upon was a depiction of the Seal of Alcalsar set in brillant colors in the floor. It depicted two dragons- one blue and one green- forever following one other as they circled around a golden crown above two crossed swords overlapping a map depicting the ancient borders of the Kingdom.

The royal family sat upon chairs of a simpler design than he remembered from his last visit. The chairs of the King and Queen, carved mahogany with high backs laced with gold highlights, were set forward of the children's chairs that arced out on both sides. There were five children in all, three sons and two girls, the so'ky sitting closest to the King and his two younger brothers on his right, and Tai'ree sitting next to the Queen with the marda, her younger sister to her left.

Mahado was a little surprised to see the entire family seated before him though he could certainly understand the reason behind it. It had been almost a year since all members of the Royal family had been gathered within the castle walls and it was not surprising that the King and Queen would spend what time they could with their children, even if it was only within such formal settings as this. He did feel a touch of sympathy for the two youngest children though; they were just young enough that they had already begun to fidget in their seats.

The King's Sorcerer and the Queen's Valkyria had taken up positions one-step back from their royal within the gap between the chairs of the parents and the children. Mahado could not read anything from their expressions, only the traditional focused and intense look most guardians carried when facing a stranger.

Stepping onto the outer edge of the Royal Seal, Mahado felt the vibrations of the revealing spell race through him and made no effort to stop it. A slight wrenching sensation informing him the spell had latched on to Coeremar and gasps of astonishment whispered throughout the room as Coeremar was brought into view of those within. Coeremar stopped with a quick shake of the head before glancing down in surprise.

"Are you all right?" Mahado asked.

"Yes." Coeremar answered. "Though that was stronger than I thought it would be." he added, a touch of amazement in his voice. Fanesdani turned at the sound of the unfamiliar voice behind him and, catching sight of the guards moving towards them, snapped out, "Hold back!"

Mahado could hear Coeremar comment lightly, "I believe that is for the King to decide so-ky." while he causally raised a magical barrier around Fanesdani to keep him from accidentally being injured by the guards. The sudden presence of the barrier brought the armed men to a halt, and a surprised look to the so-ky's face, as the captain of the guards glanced quickly at the Royal dais.

Neither one of the royal magicians moved though Mahado could tell the Valkyria was more than ready to react by her stance. Instead, the King was the only one to move.

Rising from his chair, King Div'tyn glanced a moment to Tai'ree to ask calmly, "Why did you not mention this to Tayr or Mayen, daughter?"

Tai'ree did not appear surprised by her father's question as she admitted, "The Door Warden was not able to see Coeremar, I just assumed no one else would either and I was not sure anyone would believe me if I did say anything." She dropped her gaze to the floor and blushed as she added, "I had forgotten about the seal's spell."

Div'tyn sighed. "Nevertheless, you still should have attempted to informed them for their own protection, Tai'ree, whether you were believed or not."

"Yes, father."

Stepping down from the dais, his Sorcerer a few steps behind him, the King gestured the guards back to their position before stopping before the barrier to regard the so'ky held within. Mahado dropped the barrier as Fanesdani knelt before the King.

Glancing a moment at Coeremar, the King said, "He was correct, so-ky Calteasart. Though your intentions were well placed, it is not for you to command my guards. They know their duties and you place yourself in danger if you believe they will answer your command."

Fanesdani took a deep breath before answering. "Forgive me, lord. It was not my place to act. I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate for such a breach in your hospitality."

Mahado watched the King smile slightly as he shook his head. "I believe you have already chosen your punishment. Since you have decided to replace my Master of Ceremonies then I think I will allow him to enjoy the rest of this day free of his duties to me."

"Please inform him of my decision and request that he inform you of your duties."

"You are dismissed, so-ky Calteasart."

"Yes, lord."

Rising to his feet, the so-ky turned away, but not before Mahado caught sight of the relieved look on his face as he returned to the doors. Mahado turned, facing the King as he came to a stop before him.

For a moment, there was silence in the room as they regarded one another. The King of Alcalsar was slightly taller than his Sorcerer, and of a more solid build, his hair and neatly trimmed beard the familiar blond of the Royal family of Alcalsar. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as he said, "It is customary to kneel when requesting a boon of us."

Inclining his head slightly without breaking eye contact, Mahado answered, "Forgive me if my actions offend but my oaths belong to another King- to him alone will I kneel."

"And what is the name of this King that you risk your life to honor so?"

A shadow of sadness flashed a moment through Mahado. "I am unable to answer your question. He gave up his name long ago. He has none now."

"You speak of the Summoner King." Div'tyn said without hesitation.

"Yes," Mahado answered, a little surprised by the statement.

The King studied him for a moment longer before saying evenly, "Come with me, Dark Magician." Looking over his shoulder at his Sorcerer, he added firmly, "I will speak with them alone, Tayr."

The Sorcerer nodded and stepped back. "As you wish."

Following the King, Mahado glanced at the dazed look on Tayr's face as they passed the Royal Dais while he said to Coeremar over the link, _It appears Div'tyn knows considerably more than his Sorcerer_.

_I noticed that. _Coeremar answered._ I wonder where he gained such knowledge. As far as I know there are no records in the Library connecting us to the records that survive regarding the Shadow Games._

_No, _Mahado said, _but there are within the old bardic tales._

_Yes, but it is still a leap to go from those to the creator of the Library. _Coeremar pointed out_. That is a two thousand year gap; and it is not as if you are the only Dark Magician to have existed._

Mahado could not argue with that.

Stepping out of the throne room through a small door at the back of the dais, Mahado found himself in an enclosed courtyard, the size difficult to discern through the lush plant life contained within it. Birdsongs and the hum of insects filled the air, and Mahado could sense the thrum of a spell rippling through the courtyard. Glancing up, Mahado could just make out a screening spell arcing above the trees within the walls. It would allow moisture through but would keep the temperature of the room constant, allowing the plants to exist year round.

They walked some distance into the courtyard before stopping beside a raised, reflecting pool surrounded by overhanging tree branches and long vines full of early red buds. Turning to Coeremar, the King asked, "For my curiosity, may I ask why the Seal brought you here?" He smiled slightly as he added "And who exactly you are as well."

Coeremar bowed and said, "As to the why, the body Mahado is using is mine. I remain attached to it but I no longer control it. As to who, I am Coeremar, the Magus of Illusion."

The King shook his head, looking slightly bemused. "That was probably the most complex, simple answer I have ever been given."

"I can give you a more detailed answer if you wish, my lord."

""No, that will not be necessary." He shook his head, "I've learned enough to satisfy my curiosity." Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Though I would like to know why it is you are still visible. My understanding of the seal's spell is that the effect would not last beyond the seal itself."

"It does not." Mahado answered before giving Coeremar a look. "He's doing that on his own right now."

"It seemed the polite thing to do now that you knew I was here." Coeremar responded with a smile. Turning to the King, he added, "And I will also tell you this, though you have not asked. Mahado is using my body with my permission. It is not a possession, it is a sharing."

Silence fell as the King considered Coeremar's words. Mahado inclined his head slightly, drawing the King's focus to him and asked, "May I ask how you knew of my connection to the Summoner King?"

"The young bard entertained us a few nights ago with sections from several of the ancient bardic Cycles. Though my elvish is not as good as I would wish, I knew enough to hear a reference to the one named Coeremar who was connected to the King's Magician. It seemed too much of a coincidence when my daughter identified you by that name."

Coeremar gave Mahado a surprised and embarrassed smile. "Oh, he recited that one."

Mahado shook his head in amusement even as he sighed.

The King nodded to himself then sat down on the rim of the pool to ask quietly, "Will it matter what answer I give you, Dark Magician?"

"Only to your daughter." Mahado said. "I understand your concern regarding the marriage contract but I believe it necessary that she be trained."

"She may be more dangerous knowing only a little of the ways of magic that being trained."

Div'tyn grimaced slightly as he answered, "Unfortunately I must agree." A sigh slipped out before he said, "May I ask what you will need to train Tai'ree?"

Mahado shrugged. "Only a ship to Port Latay if possible. I am expected to meet with the High Guardian by mid spring at Alenfeer to discuss the situation Bard Mathod informed you about."

"He said we should expect a ship from their kin within the month." The King said dubiously.

"I would say that is correct. Alcalsar would be the easiest port for them to reach, and the most direct route north. If I am not mistaken the captain of the ship will be Manannán Mac Lir."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Div'tyn said, "You speak as if you know him."

Mahado nodded. "Yes. We met long ago." He smiled at the King as he added, "I did a little traveling in my younger days."

Div'tyn smiled in return. "I'm sure you did, Dark Magician." Shaking his head, the King asked, "May I at least ask of you that my daughter remain on this continent?"

Mahado sighed before answering honestly, "Forgive me, my lord, but I am unable to make such a promise." At Div'tyn's surprised look Mahado admitted, "I will do my best to protect her but because of the type of magic she wields I may not even be able to keep her on this world."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DECISIONS TO BE MADE**

"Tai'ree."

Tai'ree stopped her pacing and gave an apologetic look at the tone of exasperation she heard in her mother's voice. The part of her mind that was not completely confused by the events that had just happened was a little surprised at how calm her mother was right now, though very few things surprised her mother.

As Tai'ree returned reluctantly to her chair, her mind tried to figure out why her father had connected Mahado to the Summoner King. She was having a little trouble with that idea. It was one thing to think of Mahado as having stepped out of history- it was another to think of him as having stepped out of legend.

She had heard the bardic Cycles concerning the great Crossing and the battles against the dark night the elves had fought in the world they came from and within a place they referred to as the Shadow Realm. It was said the Summoner King had finally ended the conflict by sealing the ancient magics away at the cost of his own life and soul.

And yet, Mahado had spoken of the King he served in the present sense; at least to her ears it had sounded that way. "_He gave up his name long ago. He has none now." _that was what Mahado had said.

But how could the Summoner King be alive if he had died all those millennia ago? Then again, Mahado was a spirit living in Coeremar's body; maybe the thought of the Summoner King being alive was not as outrageous at it first appeared.

It was still making Tai'ree's head hurt though.

"Is the magician an elf momma?" Tai'ree's little sister Me'anna suddenly asked as she wiggled around in her seat so that she was sideways in the chair, her feet tucked under her.

The Queen leaned forward slightly and gave Me'anna a little smile as she answered, "No, he is not, 'Anna."

Me'anna scrunched up her face as she considered he mother's answer. "Are you sure?" she finally said in a dubious voice.

The Queen laughed softly. "I am sure, dear."

The sound of the door to the private gardens opening snapped Tai'ree's focus away from the conversation going on around her. Twisting in her seat, she watched her father step into the throne room first, followed by Mahado and Coeremar. The King walked to the dais and stopped in front of his wife, and Tai'ree was sure something passed between them when her mother suddenly gave a slight nod of her head.

Straightening in her chair when her father turned to her, Tai'ree was startled when she realized there was a touch of what appeared to be a mix of resignation and uncertainty in the depths of his eyes. She could not remember seeing such a combination on her father before.

"Tai'ree." the King stated clearly without hesitation. "Do you wish to study the art of magic and are you willing to give up all that you are to learn such a craft?"

Swallowing hard before she was able to answer, Tai'ree nodded and responded steadily, "I am willing, my Liege."

A shadow of a smile flickered across her father's lips as the uncertainty shifted to approval. He nodded once then said, "Then I release you from the duties of the ky of Alcalsar until such time as your mentor deems you worthy of the rank of Magician.

You are dismissed."

For a moment Tai'ree was unsure she had heard his words correctly and remained rooted to her seat until both her father and mother gave her slightly amused looks. "Do you need me to repeat that daughter?"

"No." Tai'ree answered slowly, since she was not exactly sure what 'dismissed of her duties' meant.

Her mother shook her head, a sudden smile flashing on her face as she turned slightly to look at her Valkyria. "I believe now would be a good time to give her that package, Mayen- don't you think?" she asked.

"I believe you are correct, my Lady." The Valkyria answered with a slight bow as she stepped to the back of the dais. She picked up the package Mahado had given her and handed to Tai'ree. "You will need this if you intend to learn magic in the proper way Tai'ree." the Valkyria said, a tone of acceptance clear in her voice.

Reaching out Tai'ree gathered the package and gently untied the bindings around it. Pulling the fabric away she found a magician's rod inside. Lifting it up Tai'ree found the rod felt just right in her hand and she could not hide the smile of delight that she felt bubbling up within her.

Jumping to her feet, Tai'ree threw her arms around her father and said excitedly, "I'll make sure you are proud of me, father!"

Her father laughed as he gently pulled Tai'ree's arms away. Catching her hands in his own, the King said, "We already are, daughter." He tilted his head and added, "However I have not released you permanently from your duties. I expect you to return here next spring to marry Fanesdani, Tai'ree."

"Of course!" Tai'ree answered before giving her father a kiss on the cheek and her mother a hug before bounding down to stand before Mahado. She gripped the rod with both hands and quickly bowed to the magician. Straightening, she opened her mouth- only to realize she had no idea what she was supposed to say. She bit her lower lip and stared at Mahado.

Mahado simply smiled, turned slightly to nod to the King, and then began to walk out of the throne room, Coeremar trailing behind him.

"Are you coming?" Mahado asked patiently over his shoulder.

"Yes!" Tai'ree almost shouted in her excitement as she ran to catch up.

-------------------------

_Well, she's going to be a handful._ Coeremar commented privately across their link as they left the throne room, amusement sparkling the thought.

Mahado smiled and had to agree. He could already sense the storm of questions that were building up in Tai'ree as she walked behind him but, for the moment, he was not going to give her an opening to ask them. The first thing that needed to be done was to inform the Calteasartian heir that his fiancé was currently an apprentice magician and not the ky of Alcalsar at the moment, and that she would be heading north into the Summer Lands in a few days. It was the proper thing to do.

Besides, he had no doubts Fanesdani was waiting for news just outside the door anyway. It was not as if the boy was going to let them pass him by.

Stepping back into the great hall, Mahado found Fanesdani and the Master of Ceremonies just beyond the entrance, conversing with a messenger with the shoulder marks on his jacket that identified him as being from Raikari, a country that lay just north of the Summer Lands. The messenger looked exhausted and Mahado was sure it was more than physical exhaustion the man was suffering from. Kerarker, standing just behind Fanesdani, glanced back and gestured Mahado over as he tapped Fanesdani on the shoulder.

A look of relief passed over Fanesdani as the Master of Ceremonies took the opportunity to slip into the throne room, most likely to inform the King and Queen of the messenger.

_This can't be good._ Coeremar sighed as he let his Sekhem form fade from view.

Fanesdani nodded slightly to them then turned back to the messenger. "Please tell the Dark Magician what you have told us. Perhaps he can make some sense of what has happened." Fanesdani said to the man.

Giving Mahado a weary look, obviously reluctant to relive whatever events had brought him here, the messenger said, "A month ago the watchers on our western borders received reports that shadows had devastated a small hamlet not far from Elci Cora. There had also been reports of unknown demons raiding along our southern boarder." Taking a deep breath, as if to fortify himself before continuing, the man added, "I saw one of them as I came south. It was a great blind worm. It came up from the ground and caught a small child from a family the soldiers were attempting to move to a nearby fortified town for safety. There was nothing we could do to stop it." Pain filled the man's eyes at the memory for a moment. "And then a hole of darkness appeared, filled with the screaming souls of the damned as pieces of the darkness reached out to wrap itself around the attacking monster. And then they all disappeared into the hole, and then even that was suddenly gone. I've never seen anything like it." The man fell silent with a slight shudder.

Fanesdani looked at Mahado uneasily as he asked, "Have you heard of anything such as this before, Dark Magician?"

Mahado frowned, a dark suspision rising up within him. "Unfortunately yes. And a fortified town is not necessarily going to be any protection. You will have need of magic users to insure the shadows are unable to approach a town without some warning to the inhabitants."

Turning to Tai'ree, Mahado suddenly asked, "How are your skills at traveling long distances by dragon?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Tai'ree admitted. "I've never been on one longer than an hour. Why?"

"Because we are going to need to get to Caes Catlea much sooner than I planned." Looking back at the messenger, Mahado inquired, "Is there anything beyond what you have told me that the King will need to hear?"

"No." the messenger answered, then added, "Only that we had hoped the King may send us aid against this threat. The elves are already engaged against whatever it is that is attacking and could only spare us a minimum force to aid in clearing the southern borders."

Resting a hand on the man's shoulder, Mahado said, "I will carry your message to the King. It would be best if you seek out a healer and get some rest. I am assuming you carried this message by both dragon and sidhe mount?"

The man was surprised by Mahado's guess as he answered yes.

Turning to a now wide eyed Fanesdani, Mahado stated, "I suggest you find a page to escort this man to a healer. Then you will need to inform those waiting for an audience that there will be none today."

"But…" Fanesdani began to protest but stopped when Mahado held up his hand.

"Simply do as I say, so'ky." Mahado stated firmly. "If there are any consequences to pay then I will pay them."

As he moved to head back to the throne room, Mahado found the Master of Ceremonies had returned and was regarding him with a grave look. "I will do what you have requested of the so'ky, Dark Magician. I believe it may be best if he hears what you have to say as well." the Master said.

Giving the Master a quick nod of acknowledgement, Mahado quickly strode into the throne room, leaving Tai'ree and Fanesdani racing slightly to catch up to him.

Ignoring the two behind him, and noticing that the only child left on the dais was Tai'ree's brother Arree'ha, Mahado found his thoughts turning to Coeremar as he emerged once again.

_The barriers should have held, Mahado._ Coeremar commented.

_I believe this may be something else._ was all Mahado could say.

Stopping at the foot of the dais, Mahado looked up at the King and Queen of Alcalsar and stated, "I will need dragons to take us to Caes Catlea."

The royal couple did not conceal their surprise at the abrupt statement. "I would be correct in assuming you know what it is this messenger speaks of?" King Div'tyn asked carefully.

Mahado shook his head. "I am not sure. Gaighdon may know however. The messenger said the Duine-sith are already striving against these attacks and the High Guardian would have more information to help me give you a better answer.

However, this has the sound of a threat that has not been seen since the Crossing. The monster that the messenger described matches one of the shadow beings that were summoned during the war that forced the Duine-sith to leave their home and journey here. The monster itself is neutral but the one summoning it obviously is not, and wishes to inflict harm."

Nodding to the two magic users standing on the dais, Mahado said, "I will inform your Sorcerer and Valkyria what to expect and what they will need to do to secure your borders. I would also begin mobilizing your forces. I do not know if this threat will reach as far as your kingdom but you may be able to aid your neighbors."

Glancing back to Fanesdani, Mahado added, "It may also be best if the so'ky returns to Calteasart to inform his father of the situation in the northern lands." Turning back to the King, Mahado said, "Beyond that there is not much else I can tell you until I speak to the High Guardian about the exact nature of this threat."

The King frowned and fixed Mahado with a hard look. "And the Summoner King?" he asked abruptly.

"He is awake but beyond that I know nothing more." Mahado answered truthfully. "He will not be aware of what is happening here."

The King was silent a moment then nodded sharply as he said, "I will inform the Captain of the Guard you will need dragons to travel with. It will take a day to rearrange the Guard to accommodate your request but once the dragons have been prepared for such a flight, you are both free to leave. I assume it would be best to send the so'ky the same way?"

Mahado did not miss the look of delight Fanesdani was attempting to hide and managed not to smile at the young man as he answered, "Yes, I believe that may be best."

"Then, it will be so." The King said. "However, be aware the dragons will not go beyond the edges of our borders."

"We will have other transportation waiting for us at Catlea." Mahado said.

Curious, the Queen asked, "How can you be so sure of that, Dark Magician?"

Sighing, Mahado commented, "I will speak with the High Guardian's cousin tonight. She will make sure we have access to some sidhe mounts when we reach Catlea. She may also have some information that she may be able to pass on. If I may, I would like to speak to you both in the morning before we depart."

Glancing behind him a moment to look at Tai'ree, Mahado added, "I will not require Tai'ree's assistance this evening if you would wish to spend time with her tonight."

"We would be thankful for some time with our daughter, Dark Magician, but only if you are sure you will not need her." the Queen said.

"I am sure." Mahado responded. Bowing slightly, Mahado added, "If you will excuse me, there are many things that I will need to do before we leave. I will meet with the Sorcerer and the Valkyria after the evening meal." Not waiting for a response, Mahado walked away and stated, "Tai'ree, come with me."

As he walked out into the outer hall, Mahado heard Coeremar say, in an attempt to reassure Tai'ree, who had probably never expected to see her parents ordered around in such a way as he had just done, "I told you there were stranger things than me you would have to deal with while traveling with him."

All Tai'ree could manage to say to that, and in what sounded like a slightly stunned tone of voice to Mahado, was, "I see that now."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT - THE WEIGHT OF PROPHECY**

After sending Tai'ree off to change into less formal clothing and an order to meet him at the main gates in an hour, Mahado headed for his own quarters, his mind churning over possible reasons why shadow creatures would suddenly be making an appearance in this world. He had checked the spells he had placed in the Shadow Realms several times over the last few weeks; he knew they still held the creatures that had been imprisoned three thousand years ago.

That meant the creatures appearing now were not ones that had been involved in the Shadow Wars. Mahado wondered what had calling them to attack the real world once again. It had been the Dark God's influence that had opened pathways that had allowed the creatures to pass beyond the Shadow Realms last time. He knew there were other beings in existence that were as powerful as Zork Nechrophades but he wondered why they would have chosen this moment in time to exert their power.

He had no doubt at some point this new threat would involve Pharaoh and Mahado was beginning to worry about how much aid he could truly offer now that he was trapped in another world. He was sure there was a way; he was just unable to see exactly how he was going to accomplish it.

Mahado simply knew that, for now, he would just have to trust in the gods to help him find the proper path.

Quickly changing into his traveling clothes Mahado let his thoughts shift to his next move. There was one person who might have some of the answers he needed - it was simply a matter of finding him.

Obviously skimming his thoughts, Coeremar asked skeptically across the link, "Do you really think he'll be here?"

Mahado shook his head. "I'm not sure." Picking up his wand, he headed out of the suite as he continued, "If Massheldalio is going to be anywhere, I'm sure here is where he will be."

"If he is still alive, you mean." Coeremar pointed out.

"Yes." Mahado answered reluctantly. He had not heard from his former student in over fifty years and Massheldalio had been well past middle age even then. Mahado had nothing more than a hunch that his old student would still be around. He was certain the Royal Magicians would have been able to tell him if there was a Dark Sage within the city but Mahado was unwilling to let them know he was in search of a particular one.

"It seems odd that Ciorstag did not mention anything regarding attacks on the borderlands." Coeremar commented thoughtfully as they walked, echoing a worry that had crossed his mind when he had heard the messenger mention the attacks on the Summer Lands.

"I'm guessing she deemed the message she received to be more important. I will ask her about them tonight." Mahado replied as he stepped onto the plaza before the main gates.

He quickly spotted Tai'ree standing to one side of the massive oak gates but glancing up, he also noticed the dragon that guarded the castle had repositioned himself on the outer wall and was watching Tai'ree over his shoulder. Mahado had a suspision someone had informed the dragon that the former ky would be leaving the grounds and he had taken the best viewpoint to keep an eye on her while she was in the city.

Mahado let a mental sigh slipped across the bond as Coeremar commented, "That will make it difficult to move without someone being aware of your actions."

"It will but it is not entirely unexpected."

Coeremar chuckled. "Some things never change."

Gesturing Tai'ree to join him as he passed her, Mahado gave his new student an approving nod as he looked over her attire. She had managed to dress plainly and had attempted to bring her hair under some control with a thick dark blue ribbon. There was not much Mahado could do about people recognizing her but he figured she would be enough out of place dressed like this that it would take a moment for someone to realize that she actually was the ky of Alcalsar. And by the time they did Mahado would have already moved her along.

As he studied her out of the corner of his eye, he was amused by the fact she did not seem to know what to do with the wand and he watched it travel from one hand to another as they headed through the gates.

Finally deciding on what his first step would be with his new student, Mahado asked, "Which question would you like me to answer first?"

Clearly surprised, Tai'ree had to think a moment before asking, "Where are we going?"

"We are looking for an old student of mine."

"Why?"

Smiling slightly, Mahado turned to watch her reaction and said, "To ask him about your dragons for one thing." The answer caught Tai'ree off guard and she missed a step, forcing her to jog slightly to keep pace with him.

"My dragons?" She said incredibly.

Mahado nodded as he took his bearings and adjusted his path through the crowded streets. "My student may have some knowledge as to why you dream of them."

Tai'ree frowned. "Why would he know more about them than you?" she asked.

"I know many things but I do not know it all."

He waited for another question but Tai'ree was clearly distracted by the sights around her. She was attempting not to look too obvious as she tried to take everything in. He wasn't surprised. He doubted she had ever had the chance to simply walk through the streets without a contingent of guards surrounding her.

He smiled. And they certainly would not have taken her through the parts of the city he planned on passing through.

"You mentioned three dragons when we met." she said absently. "Why do you believe they are not the same ones?"

Mahado shook his head. "I am sure they are not the same. I cannot imagine them appearing in any other color or shape than what they are, dream or otherwise."

As they moved past the second ring wall, Mahado felt Coeremar shift outward just as he sensed a familiar flare of magic across his senses.

Stopping, he glanced at Coeremar and asked, "Can you tell where that is coming from?"

Coeremar turned slowly in place, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the flare. Even after several millennia sharing the same body, Mahado knew he could not beat Coeremar when it came to tracking magic of a certain type.

Amusement flowed down the link as Coeremar's came to a halt facing them, eyes snapped open as he nodded toward a point behind them. Turning, Mahado found a purple arrow shaped out of magic pointing to the left glowing just above the arch they had just passed under. As he looked at it, the arrow slowly faded, starting from the end up to the tip. A little further down to the left Mahado could just make out a second arrow appearing that pointing toward the pass point through the third wall.

"I don't think finding him will be a problem." Coeremar said with a smile.

--------------------------------------

Following the arrows down and across the last section of the city still within the walls, they soon found themselves by the river, on the opposite side of the castle from where the royal docks were. The merchant docks were twice the size of their royal counterpart and were the true heart of the Kingdom.

Mahado knew that here Coeremar would have difficulty separating one magic from another as the dock magicians kept the ships under control as they moved quickly in and out from the piers stretching out into the river. It was this blending of magic with the practical that gave Alcalsar its power- for without its magic users Alcalsar would never have been able to gain and keep its vast empire.

It was also a good place to hide if one was a user of magic.

Slipping off of the crowded street and down a narrow ally that sloped down towards the river, Mahado found an arrow pointing straight up. Stopping below it he glanced up and down the ally but found no convenient way to go up.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Tai'ree asked.

Before Mahado could answer, a shadow suddenly crossed over them. Looking back up, they found the castle dragon staring down at them.

"Rennar! What are you doing up there?" Tai'ree exclaimed. The green dragon gave an annoyed sounding grumble then launched himself off the roof.

Tai'ree frowned and glanced curiously towards him. "I wonder what he was doing here."

"The captain of the guard probably ordered him to keep an eye on you while you were in the city." Mahado shook his head then announced, "This way." as he walked to the other end of the alley.

Tai'ree gave him a confused look. "Don't we need to go up?"

"No. We were stopped so the dragon could find you. He would have lost sight of you when we reached this ring."

Looking a little lost, Tai'ree simply said, "Oh."

Turning to the right when he left the alley, Mahado saw a sign for a tavern swinging slightly in the breezes coming up from the river that was attached to a pole capped with a stylized arrowhead. A little amused, Mahado walked over and pulled open on the heavy brass door handle. Without pausing to look around the interior, knowing exactly what he would find inside, he made his way to a table set in the back corner where a single figure sat.

Leaning his wand beside one similar to his own, Mahado settled into the chair beside the heavily cloaked old man nursing a mug of ale.

"Hello Massheldalio."

Piercing blue eyes, barely visible under thick grey eyebrows, looked him up and down as a smile slowly shifted the man's grizzled beard and mustache. "I find seeing you unchanged hard to accept, even though I knew to expect it." he said softly, his voice rough with age.

He turned his gaze to Tai'ree, who had settled carefully into the chair beside Mahado, her eyes wandering all around the interior before settling on the sage. "So, you have taken the ky as your new student." Massheldalio stated with a nod. Raising the mug, he gave her a little salute and said in a gravelly voice, "No surprise there."

Draining the mug, Massheldalio set it carefully back down and, leaning carefully back into his chair, announced, "What is it you require of me, master Mahado?"

"I was hoping you might have come across some mention of three dragons during your studies."

"Her dragons? No, I have not."

"How did you know about them?" Tai'ree asked.

"Someone from the castle has already consulted with you." Mahado stated knowingly.

"Yes, and I had no more information now then I did then." Massheldalio shook his head. "And I have been quite thorough in consulting the records here in the Capital. There may be something at the Library but I sincerely doubt it. The closest to her dragons that I know of are the ones that you mentioned once, long ago."

Not surprised by that Mahado shifted his thoughts to more pressing matters. "And the message from the north?" he asked, knowing Massheldalio would have already learned of it.

"Ah, to that I may have some knowledge to pass on." The old magic user slipped a hand into a pocket and pulled out a small sliver of a green gemstone that was riddled with cracks and scorch marks. Mahado reacted instinctively, jumping to his feet and backing away while gathering his magic for a defensive spell before he realized he could sense nothing from the stone.

"This is something you are familiar with?" There was no surprise in Massheldalio's voice but his body language betrayed a sudden unease as he held the shard out.

"Where did you get this?" Mahado reached out and carefully picked the shard up from Massheldalio's hand.

"It was in a small chest containing artifacts from before the formation of the Empire over two thousand years ago. According to the records keeper, it may be far older than any story of man on this continent. There was also a shattered sword within the chest he referred to as the Sword of Kings; though he said no King of Alcalsar has ever dared touch it, believing it to be cursed."

Smiling slightly Mahado said, "And the records keeper let you leave with this?"

Smiling back Massheldalio answered, "He did not say I could not."

Mahado shook his head. "I seem to remember having a discussion with you in regards to borrowing pieces of history, Massheldalio."

"You did and I made sure I listened carefully to what you had to say, Master."

"As it passed from one ear to another?"

"Exactly."

Mahado gave Tai'ree a stern look of warning when he realized she was attempting not to giggle at the sudden turn in the conversation before turning back to ask in a more thoughtful voice, "What else did the chest carry?"

"Not much I could make sense of- scraps of a strange parchment with a script I did not recognize, a small ring with a blue gemstone and a medallion with an insignia that reminded me of the one the Dain of the Wabaku wears."

"The insignia of the Dain? That's odd." Coeremar said as he leaned over Mahado's shoulder to look at the crystal..

Tai'ree shifted to glance over at him. "Why is that odd?" she asked.

Intense curiosity sparkled in Massheldalio's eyes as he gazed at Tai'ree. "You are able to sense Master Mahado's partner." he stated.

Tai'ree shrugged, her face blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Um, yes."

"Does that mean anything to you?" Mahado asked.

Massheldalio shook his head. "No. Chaos is the only other one you've mentioned who has the ability to sense Coeremar without aid. Seems like a fact worth remembering" The old sage tilted his head. "Is it the magic she carries that allows her to sense him?"

"Possibly. I hadn't considered that." Mahado responded then handed the shard back. "Why do you think that has something to do with the attacks in the north countries?"

Holding up the shard, Massheldalio answered, "This was wrapped in a record that was included at a later date. In it is mentioned a prophecy by a seer during the time of King Lasdaraman that predicted a time when the shadows would come alive and of a war of Kings that would be heralded by the return of the creatures of darkness."

"A war of Kings?" Mahado asked with a sinking feeling.

Massheldalio nodded. "It is, according to the prophecy, a final war between the King of the Sun and the King of the Moon." Mahado watched a frown cross the old sage's face. "I may not have translated it correctly. As far as I could read it, it claimed that they are destined to battle one more time for the fate of the worlds- that the war would take place not just in this world but in another as well."

"Oh, that's not good." Mahado heard Coeremar mutter behind him as he reached up to rub the headache that was suddenly centered in the middle of his forehead.

"I would be correct in assuming then that this information is both helping and not helping?" Massheldalio asked.

Mahado let out a slow breath. "It simply confirms what I was hoping it would not."

"The Shadow Wars have begun again." Coeremar stated grimly across the link.

"And we're stuck on this side of things."

------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: A Little Side Trip**

The trip back to the palace was a mostly silent one; even though Tai'ree was bursting with questions, she sensed that Mahado was trying to straighten out the information he had gotten from the Sage and would probably not welcome any questions right now.

She trailed along behind Mahado and watched as Coeremar, who was keeping step beside the magician, occasionally passed through the people Mahado walked too close to. The spirit kept glancing at Mahado as if about to speak; but he never said a word. Tai'ree was sure though they were holding a heated conversation by the little she could see of their faces and the way Coeremar never once paid any attention to the people he was walking through.

Finding Coeremar's actions a bit disconcerting, Tai'ree turned to look around at the view as they retraced their steps through Alcalsar but found her thoughts drifting to everything discussed at the tavern. She had been a bit surprised that the Sage had heard about her dreams though she knew she should not have been. The dreams had been vivid enough to make her inform the Valkyria about them, and Mayen would have considered that important enough to go looking for a Sage to help her interpret them.

Then there was the prophecy the Sage had mentioned. She had learned many of the prophecies written down during the reign of King Lasdaraman but the one the Sage had mentioned was certainly not one of them. It struck her as the type of prophecy that her teacher would have made sure she memorized, since the king of Alcalsar was- in ancient times- referred to as the Sun King.

However, it did not bode well that the king of Calteasart was called the King of Moon during the wars between the two kingdoms- especially now that she was going to be marrying the future King.

And what was this Shadow War Coeremar had mentioned? That had not sounded good at all.

Tai'ree was so lost in her thoughts she failed to notice they had reached Mahado's suite in the castle until she ran into her new teacher when he stopped in the middle of the main room. She quickly stepped back and felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment as she stammered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just…um…"

"Not paying attention?" Mahado stated.

Unable to argue, Tai'ree admitted reluctantly, "Yes."

Mahado smiled and shook his head. "It is all right, it was not unexpected," he said as he took a few steps toward the fireplace that dominated one end of the room. A fire was already going and Tai'ree knew the smaller fireplaces in the other rooms would also have been lit. It was still early spring and it would be a while before the castle remained warm within the stone walls without the addition of the fires.

As Coeremar faded back into Mahado, the magician settled into a sitting position in front of the fire. Setting his wand across his lap, he indicated the spot in front of him and said, "Sit."

Doing as she was told, Tai'ree then waited uneasily as Mahado studied her a moment. She tried not to fidget, though she could not stop her hands from twisting nervously around the wand in her lap; but eventually he seemed satisfied by what he found and nodded once before he began to speak.

"I know the meeting with the Sage has only added to your questions, and what I'm about to do will probably only confuse matters even more but I simply ask that you be patient a little longer." He raised a hand when she opened her mouth to tell him he had no reason to apologize. "I do," he said, clearly reading her expression, "since such knowledge that you now have can be misinterpreted and cause you to make incorrect choices, but I promise things will become clearer soon." A rueful smile suddenly pulled at his lips. "Well, at least they will become as clear as they can be."

"At the moment though I still have some questions that need to be answered and it would be quicker to have you listen in instead of explaining later what was discussed. All that I ask is that you refrain from speaking as much as you can," he gave her an amused look, "as difficult as that is going to be for you since some of what might be discussed will concern you directly. I'm not sure how draining what I am going to do will be and would like to keep the energy I will have to expend to a minimum."

"What are you going to do?" Tai'ree asked.

"Best if I simply show you." He reached out, resting a hand over hers on the wand. She jumped in surprise then felt a slight scowl on her face when Mahado laughed, a knowing look on his own.

"You need to move your hands to either side of mine," he said in an even tone of voice.

As she did that, she sensed the magic in the wand start moving about, reaching out to both of them. The wand began to glow slightly and Mahado said, "Close your eyes."

Closing her eyes she felt a slight tug in her mind, felt the spell Mahado wove with the wand's power and his own then suddenly she found she could see, at least she could see Mahado. Everything else was an empty darkness though it seemed almost alive, shifting and curling so that she found it difficult to focus. There was also no real horizon and for a moment, Tai'ree felt dizzy as she turned to look around.

"It does get easier, after a while." Coeremar said.

Turning back, Tai'ree was surprised to find Coeremar sitting to the side, and was even more surprised when the spirit patted her on the knee, apparently as solid as she was.

Almost remembering too late she was not to ask questions when one sprang immediately to her lips, Tai'ree shut her mouth and watched Mahado, her curiosity only growing when she heard his voice even though he did not move his lips.

"Ciorstag?" he asked, the words stirring the magic that was now glittering around their hands as they held the wand.

Tai'ree recognized the name from the conversation with the bard and as she tried to figure out how Mahado was expecting to hold a conversation with someone so far away, Tai'ree heard a female voice say lightly, "I see you found the person the wand belongs to,"

Turning, Tai'ree found a tall female elf looking down at her as Coeremar laughed and Mahado said in a resigned voice, "Yes, my new student."

The woman laughed brightly as she sat down. "Ah. Then I take it from Coeremar's reaction that she matches Mana in more than just looks?"

"Wait, you know his Mana?" Tai'ree asked in surprise, and then winced when she saw the pained look that crossed Mahado's face.

"Yes. I did; and let me help with that Mahado." She reached out, held her hand over theirs, and chanted softly in elvish. The magic settled back into the wand and Mahado let go with a relived sigh.

"Better?" the woman asked, watching Mahado closely.

"Yes," he answered, resting his hands on his own wand as he stretched slightly.

"I'm sorry!" Tai'ree said in a rush then slapped her hands over her mouth, embarrassed that she seemed unable to keep her mouth shut.

"Not your fault Mahado doesn't have enough sense to rest before attempting something like this," the woman said, grinning at the slightly annoyed look Mahado gave her. "Would have thought you'd have learned better after this many millennia, young man."

As Mahado shook his head, the woman added, "And don't think you'll ever be old enough not be lectured by me about how you are using your magic, Mahado."

A reluctant smile appeared on Mahado's face. "Yes Ciorstag."

Turning her gaze to Tai'ree, the elf said, "I am Ciorstag de Dalriada." Tai'ree looked at her in amazement. She had never actually met one of the immortal elves and could not help but stare. The woman appeared to be younger than the Valkyria and had long silver hair, her skin bluish in color and her eyes a deep summer sky blue. She was also dressed in very practical clothing, worn and carefully patched leggings tucked into soft leather hiking boots and a loose red tunic gathered at the waist with a belt of black leather.

Tai'ree was beginning to believe she needed to rethink how legends were supposed to look.

Not sure what to do or what was expected of her Tai'ree glanced at Mahado questioningly.

"It's all right to speak now," was all he said.

Taking a deep breath, Tai'ree announced, "I am Tai'ree ky Alcal…" Her voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying then started again. "Um, well actually it's just Tai'ree. Uh, I'm not ky right now so it is just Tai'ree- I guess." Knowing she was about to start rambling Tai'ree stopped speaking and chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Ah, not sure who you are, hm?" Ciorstag said kindly then gave Mahado a shrewd look. "She is very much like Mana, isn't she?"

Mahado smiled back, "Yes she is." Before Tai'ree could find out more about this Mana, Mahado's expression turned serious and he asked, "What exactly is going on, Ciorstag?"

"So you've received word about the attacks then?"

"Yes, and I'm curious why you did not mention them before."

"There is little you can do for us where you are right now, Mahado and it was more important that you to receive the information we had regarding the message and the wand than about the situation here. Besides, I'm sure you will find out more than you want soon enough. And if there is a messenger being sent from Mag Mell then it is best for the Royal Court of Alcalsar to be made aware of the situation since it will be their ports the ships will reach first." She shrugged and added, "And we have yet to really make sense of what is happening ourselves."

"So you just didn't want him to make a choice with incomplete knowledge?" Tai'ree asked tentatively.

"Yes." the woman responded, clearly amused by the question.

Mahado smiled as well, then asked Ciorstag, "Do you know anything about a King of the Sun and a King of the Moon?"

Ciorstag shook her head. "No, why?"

"Massheldalio went through the Royal Library here and managed to find a shard of what appears to be a piece of the Orichalcos stone and a prophecy that said there would be a final battle between the two Kings for the fate of the worlds."

"Did he now? Well, it's not a prophecy I'm familiar with." She looked at Coeremar and asked, "It is not familiar to you?"

Coeremar shook his head. "No, though there were more than enough prophecies that came out of that time to keep the scholars busy for several lifetimes trying to figure out what they meant."

"Ah, well I'm sure you two came to the conclusion I just did then."

"What conclusion was that?" Tai'ree asked worriedly.

"Not the one you just came to." Ciorstag answered. "The kings we are thinking of are not from this world."

Tai'ree was surprised when Mahado suddenly looked embarrassed. "I didn't even consider that possibility."

"Why would you? Especially since you said a piece of the stone is involved." Ciorstag sighed. "I'm guessing Pharaoh will not have much time before destiny takes hold of his life again though he will need to do what is necessary without being able to access any of the knowledge he used to have."

"There must be some way to help him to remember." Coeremar said.

"No. We had to be complete in casting the spell that took his name- you know that. Only he can reclaim what once was his." She gave Mahado a sad but understanding look. "He may recognize you but only as something familiar, nothing more Mahado. You can only protect him, just as you've always done."

"But how can I help him from here?" Mahado exclaimed, the sudden frustration clear in his voice.

"I'm sure in the same way you did just before the end."

Surprised, Mahado said. "He'll summon me."

"That would be my guess." The elf turned her gaze back to Tai'ree. "I'm guessing though this is not what you wished to talk about, since you went through all the trouble to drag Tai'ree here up on to the soul plain."

"I need to know if someone might know anything about her three dragons."

"The ones you mentioned before?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, possibly. Ìomhar and Gaighdon would be the ones to ask- I still can't reach Gaighdon but Ìomhar is due to return tomorrow. Why do you think these dragons are so significant?"

"I was wondering that too." Tai'ree said without thinking.

"You don't find them of particular importance Tai'ree?" Ciorstag asked.

"Well, I can still see them clearly and they did feel more like a memory than a dream."

"You've dreamed them more than once then?"

"Uh huh. Um I had about four dreams while I was at the Royal Library."

"Including the one I interrupted?" Mahado asked.

"Yes."

"How did the dreams go?" Ciorstag inquired gently.

Tai'ree thought about that a moment. "Well, they were all about the same. There are three dragons and they seemed to be leading an army made up of people and dragons and monsters but I never saw what it was they were fighting against." She glanced at Mahado curiously. "Though the one you interrupted didn't have any armies in it, the dragons were flying though a blue sky over an island. They were going somewhere particular but I didn't see where, though it felt like I should know the place- or at least that it was important that I should remember the location for some reason. It was after the war they were fighting, that much I am sure about."

"And the dragons themselves? What did they look like?"

"Well, one was ebony in color with scales similar to a Red Eyes, though his head was kind of like a Blue Eyes with more angles to it. The ruby colored one made me think of a rock dragon and had a lot of chunky squarish scales and a mass of spikes running down his back. And there was an emerald colored one that seemed to be the leader of the other two dragons."

Tai'ree suddenly remembered a detail in her dream she had forgotten. "Oh, and there were elves in the army!" she exclaimed excitedly. "There was an old man with a white beard leading the army itself but his second in command was an elf!"

Ciorstag let out a frustrated breath. "I thought as much Ìomhar might know something but I suspect it is Gaighdon or whoever is sent from Mag Mell that will have the information you seek, Mahado."

"You know what she might have seen?"

Ciorstag gave Tai'ree a serious look before turning to Mahado. "I believe she did receive the message that was meant for me. The only war outside of the Shadow Wars that had such an army was the one that destroyed the ancient homelands."

The elf sighed then smiled slightly as she said with a small tone of apology in her voice, "I believe you're about to become a very busy man, Mahado."


End file.
